Shadow, Silhouette of Bewitchment
by akane.neko
Summary: [COMPLETED NonYaoi, Rukawa X OC] The honour of a samurai is to pledge loyalty to his master, even if it meant endangering his life at all times. What will happen to this honour when the master's heart is captured by his servant?
1. Prologue The Shadow's Birth

_Disclaimer:  Ya da…ya da…ya da…  The usual disclaimer that everyone's annoyed about applies.  Slam Dunk does not belong this lazy neko, and it'll never be, 'cos Takehiko Inoue sensei is its rightful owner!  But…the OC's are mine and mine only!  Bwahahahahahaha~  :D  K…so what if this neko's a loony?  Hahahahahaha~ :P  =^.^=_

NB:      "…"     Character's speech

            …    Character's Thoughts

            (…)      See neko's notes…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~ Prologue:  The Shadow's Birth ~**

A tall, slender girl dressed in an ivory kimono embroidered with tiny gold sakuras walked along the long corridor as the falling sakura petals danced to the gentle spring breeze.  The corridor was littered with sakura petals of pink and white, contrasting with the dark colour of the mahogany floor boards.  Similarly, her waist-length black hair contrasted with the paleness of her kimono.  The girl's actions were quiet and graceful.  Each step forward was done skilfully and stealthily as her kimono brushed the fallen petals aside.  However, this supposedly picturesque scene was not the perfect painting.  On the porcelain-like face of the girl was a deep, long scar that crossed from her upper left eye brow to her lower left chin, like a crack in the finest china.  It was surprising that she did not lose her left eyesight when she received the injury.  Her glassy black ocular gems were like the blackest and coldest winter night.  Her expression stoic and cold as the artic ice.  As she passed the corridors, servants bowed to her respectfully, and then watched her disappearing silhouette as she continued to walk in silence.

She stopped in front of her grandfather's study, knelt down and knocked the door before sliding it open and entered.  She slid the door close and bowed to her grandfather and their honoured guest.  The study, like any other parts of the large estate was furnished in traditional Japanese fashion, with the floors covered in tatami, and a low table was located in the centre of the room where guests and host could sit by.  Other than these basic furnishings, there were ceiling high bookshelves and low cabinets lining the walls of the study, with pots of decorative flower arrangements to soften the atmosphere.

"Ojiisan (1), you have called for me."  Her soft voice rang out respectfully, yet coldly.

An old man in his early seventies smiled at his granddaughter lovingly and motioned her to move to the table where he and his guest were seated.  The girl complied and took her seat next to her grandfather.

"Miei, I'm sure you already know Rukawa-san."  The old man, Akino Kaii, the founder and current head of Kaku Dou (2) said to his granddaughter.

Miei nodded at his grandfather and then bowed respectfully at Rukawa Sho, the current head of the Rukawa Clan, the Kawa Shu (3) and the president of Kawa-Ha Corporation.  "Hajimemashite, Akino Miei desu.  Douzo yoroshiku."

"Aa, kochirakoso (4)."  Sho smiled at her, albeit his surprise when he saw her scar.  But he kept his feeling of surprise well hidden.

Although this was the first time Miei had met Sho, she had known his name all her life.  In his late forties, Sho was a man that had a strong presence characteristically.  Even though he emitted the ambience of a natural born leader, his smile was kind and warm.  But the blue-black patches and bandages on his face spoilt his appearance slightly, making him look rather abject.

"Miei-chan, it's a pleasure to meet you finally.  I've heard a lot about you from Kaii ji-san."

Miei remained expressionless to Sho's friendly words.  Instead, she turned to her grandfather who'd handed her a file.  She opened the file and saw the picture of a raven-haired young man about her age.  She glanced at the picture then at the simple profile of the young man:

_Name:             Rukawa Kaede_

_                        Age:                 18_

_                        D.O.B:             1st January_

_                        Height:            187cm_

_                        *          Year three student at Kanagawa ken ritsu Shohoku koutougat-kou, Class 3 – 2; Captain of the school's basketball team._

_                        *          Heir to Rukawa Clan, i.e. next Kawa Shu, and the president-to-be of Kawa-Ha Corporation._

_Major Notes:   Have had several "light accidents" over the past two weeks, but no major injuries caused._

She closed the file and looked at the gentlemen.  "My assignment is Rukawa youkun (5)?"  She asked flatly.

Her grandfather nodded.  "Hai.  I'm assigning you with Rukawa youkun's safety and your cousins with Kawa Shu's."

"I really didn't want to have Kaku Dou involved in the first place, but the situation is getting out of hand since they've targeted Kaede too."  Sho sighed.

"Wakarimashita (6).  I will do my best to keep Rukawa youkun from harm while my cousins search for the culprit behind the scheme to have Rukawa-sama overthrown."  Miei said.  "If you will please excuse me, I will go and prepare for my journey to Kanagawa.  Shitsureshimasu (7)."  She bowed then left the study.

The two gentlemen watched as Miei left the room.

"Kaii ji-san…  I'm really sorry for dragging Miei-chan into this mess."  Sho said apologetically.

"Iie.  You are the Kawa Shu, and being loyal to the Kawa Shu and the Rukawa Clan is my and Kaku Dou's obligation.  And, being an Akino means that Miei is a member of Kaku Dou, therefore it is also her duty as a samurai to be loyal to Kawa Shu and youkun."  Kaii said with a smile.

"Ji-san…  But this time it's not that simple, Miei-chan is risking her life when she takes on the responsibility of Kaede's safety…  Maybe we can change…"

"Iie, there is no need to change another person for this assignment.  Miei can take care of herself, goshinpainaku (8).  She is the best there is."  Kaii reassured.

"But still…"  Sho hesitated.

"Trust me, she'll be fine.  Besides, I'm hoping that this will be an opportunity for her to learn how to trust people again, and unfreeze that heart of hers."  Kaii said proudly at first then sighed.

"Miei-chan wa…"

"That incident three years ago had scared her deeply, both physically and psychologically…"  Kaii's sighs deepened.  "I hope by putting her into a high school environment, together with people of her own age during this assignment will help her in some ways."

"I see…  Demo, isn't it still a bit too dangerous to do so?  I mean, those people are not exactly the **nicest people around."  Sho continued to worry for Miei.**

Kaii patted Sho's shoulder reassuringly once more.  "Trust me, trust her.  Don't forget that she was able to defeat Kinnosuke, our strongest fighter in hand-in-hand combat when she was twelve, and what's more is that IQ of hers.  So, don't worry."

"I guess so.  I hope all will go well with what we have dragged her into."  Sho smiled weakly.

Kaii only nodded in response.

The two gentlemen talked some more about the situation at hand before Sho left Kaku Dou.

o        o        o        o        o

"Douzo."  She replied to the soft knock on her room's door without stopping the fluid movements of her fingers across the keyboard or turning to look at the new comer.

Kaii entered his granddaughter's room and saw her back facing him, her head buried in front of her laptop.  He walked over to the far end of the room where his granddaughter was seated and pulled a chair next to her.  She tore her eyes away from the laptop for a few seconds and nodded at her grandfather in acknowledgement then turned her eyes back to the screen before her.

Kaii heaved a silent sigh.  "Miei, be careful during this period of time.  I don't want to hear and not to mention see any injuries on you when you come back."

Miei stopped all her actions and turned to face her grandfather's worried face.  At that instant, what she saw made her heart dropped.  Her grandfather seemed to have aged ten years within minutes.  Her stoic expression softened as she looked into her grandfather's eyes.

"I'll be fine, jii-chan."  She said softly, this time her voice not as cold as before.  "I promise you I'll come back injury free."

Kaii put his large hands over Miei's smaller ones and patted her hands gently.  "This assignment is not an easy task.  Even though I know how dangerous it is and is risking you life by assigning you to this position, I still have to do so.  I know it is a burden to you and everyone else in our family, but we owe the Rukawa Clan for everything, if not for the former Kawa Shu, I will not be alive today and there will not be an Akino family or the Kaku Dou…"

"Jii-chan, I know.  I know how greatly we are in debt to the Rukawa Clan and I, as a member of the Akino family, an Akino samurai, will be loyal to Kawa Shu and youkun, and I swear to protect them with all my abilities.  I do not see this as a burden, instead as an honourable duty.  Also, I swear that I will return to you, ojii-chan, unharmed and without injuries of any sort."  A small smile graced her lips as she finished her line.  It was one of her rare, genuine smiles she'd show in front of her closest kin only.

Kaii smiled pleasingly and proudly at her.  He then patted her hands as he heaved another soundless sigh.  "Remember that jii-chan and the rest of the family will be right here for you when you're met with difficulties of any type, and we'll be waiting for your return."

"Hai, arigatou jii-chan."  Miei returned her grandfather's love by soothing his worries away with a heartfelt smile which broke her icy façade; and at that moment, that horrendous scar on her left face also didn't look as ghastly as before…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Akane ****の**** teahouse…**

Konnichiwa minna-san!  Hisashiburi desu ne~ As you can see…the lazy neko's back :P  *waves and bows*  =^.^=

Ne…what do you think of this ficcy so far?  This is one fic I've kindda promised a few frens, and you guys know who you are ne ;)  So…here's the prologue and I'll update it as quick as I can k?  But…no promises :P hehehe…

BTW, here are the explanations for those bracketed numbers…

(1)        Ojiisan                          ~          grandfather       [NB:  Ojisan is uncle, the two words have similar pronunciation but the spelling differ with the extra "i".]

                        (2)        Kaku Dou (隱門)         ~          Akino family's trade name.

(3)        Kawa Shu (川主)         ~          Name for the head of the Rukawa family/clan.  Basically, "Shu" means lord or master; Kawa from the second kanji in Rukawa, meaning stream or river.

                        (4)        Kochirakoso                ~          Likewise

                        (5)        Youkun (少主)            ~          Young lord/master

                        (6)        Wakarimashita              ~          I understand or just understand/understood (for those who don't know)

                        (7)        Shitsureshimasu            ~          Excuse me for leaving early (for those who don't know)

                        (8)        Goshinpainaku              ~          Don't worry (for those who don't know)

Anyways…since you've come these far…why don't you go just one small step further by clicking that little button right down there on the **bottom left corner** and leave me a **review**?  *grins*  So, R&R pweease~ doumo arigatou~ ^_^

K then…that's all from me for now :P 

The lazy neko signing off…   =^.^=

P/S:  Pardon the grammatical errors ne, cos neko's currently 'tongue-tied' X_x


	2. The Shadow Acts

_Disclaimer:  Ya da…ya da…ya da…  The usual disclaimer that everyone's annoyed about applies.  Slam Dunk does not belong this lazy neko, and it'll never be, 'cos Takehiko Inoue sensei is its rightful owner!  But…the OC's are mine and mine only!  Bwahahahahahaha~  :D  K…so what if this neko's a loony?  Hahahahahaha~ :P  =^.^=_

*          *          *          *          *

**Thank you to all the reviewers ^_^ Doumo arigatou gozaimashita! **

**Iluvenis Telperien                  Wah!  You changed your penname!  No wonder I couldn't recognise you b4 ne… *waves* :D  But…it's really glad to hear from u ne Eddy :D  Btw, is there a meaning to your new penname?? :D  Eetou…the scar?  Hehehe…  That's for me to know and for you to find out ;) :P  So…guess you'll have to continue reading and find out in later chappies ne :P  Cheers~ :)**

**Fyrelighte Snowfall                First of all, thanks for sending me your fic to post on my site ne :)  As for the possibilities of fighting scenes in the fic…err…don't think I can whip up proper fight scenes since I know peanuts about fighting skills :x  But, I'll try to put some in ne :)  But no promises ^_^;**

**Fiery-Ice                                 Fiery-chan!  *huggles* ^_^ Huh?  I start all my fics mysteriously meh?  Haven't noticed ne :P hehehe…  Anyways, I did tell you I'll write this fic sooner or later one mah… hehehe… so…  here it is lor ;)**

**Spetti                                      Hi!  Thanks for the review.  Here's the next chappy :)**

**Frozenfemale                          Anou…Frozenfemale-san…I'm not Japanese ne.  In fact, I've only known 2 Japanese in my life so far and they're my Jap teachers!  Also, I've just started learning Jap ne… ^_^;;  So, with the question you asked me about the clans and things…sowwie to say that I can't tell you anything about it, since I really don't know anything about them :x**

**KISS rocks                             Thanks :)**

**Unquestionable                      Hi and thanks ;)  Well…this neko's from the land of kangaroos and koalas ;)  hehehe… but… I was from ****Brunei**** originally, but came to kangaroo land when I was quite young :P hehe…  Her scar…well…that's something you'll have to keep reading to find out lor :P hehe… and…Samurai X?  That's Rurouni Kenshin right?  Well, I've seen bits of it, not all and I think it's quite interesting too :)  Anyways, hope you'll enjoy this chapter ne ;)  Cheers!**

***          *          *          *          ***

NB:      "…"     Character's speech

            …    Character's Thoughts

            (…)      See neko's notes…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~ Chapter 1:  The Shadow Acts ~**

The noisy ruckus of students in the classrooms and hallways was silent by the chimes of the school bell, announcing the start of another academically driven day in Shohoku High.  The form room teacher, Morinaga sensei of Class 3 – 2 walked into the class casually with a new student following behind him.

"Kiritsu!  Ichirei!  Ohayou sensei."  The class prefect called out and his fellow classmates followed suit to greet their teacher.

"Ohayou mina-san.  Please take your seats."  The middle-aged sensei replied.  He then turned and motioned the new student to stand next to him and wrote the new student's name on the board.  "Today we have a new student with us.  He's just transferred here from one of the most prestigious high school in Kyoto.  Misaki-kun, can you introduce yourself to the class?"

A young man about 175cm tall with his long black hair tied in a pony tail and well-defined features stood before the class and bowed deeply.  He wore a polite smile on his lips, and his rimless glasses sat promptly on the bridge of his nose.  "Watashi wa Misaki Kumori desu, douzo yoroshiku."

The classroom began to hustle and bustle as students whispered amongst themselves about the new student.

"He's cute."  Some girls giggled.

"Wow, is that a bokken he's carrying?"  A male student whispered.

"OK class, that's enough."  Morinaga sensei said, silencing the class.  "Now, Misaki-kun, why don't you tell us something about yourself?"

Kumori nodded and smiled politely at his sensei and fellow student.  However it was a smile that did not reach his glassy black orbs.  Those ocular gems remained emotionless and cold as ever.

"As you all know, I've just transferred from Kyoto.  In fact I've just arrived in Kanagawa yesterday.  So, I hope we'll be able to get along well."  Kumori paused a little then continued, "I've been a long-standing member of the kendou club of my old schools and I hope to join the kendou club here."

"Sou…"  Morinaga sensei smiled.  "Let me see…where should we seat you?  Aa, there's an empty seat next to Rukawa-kun, so you may sit next to him."

"Hai sensei."  Kumori nodded and walked to the end of opposite end of the classroom, and took his seat next to a dozing raven head at the far right corner of the room.  He glanced at the sleeping form of his seatmate then pulled his chair to take his seat.

As soon as Kumori was seated, Morinaga sensei began the day's lesson.

o        o        o        o        o

So…this is what high school is like…weird! Kumori thought as he remained in his seat, putting some of his books away during recess.  What's more is youkun's in-class behaviour.  Does he sleep through all his classes?

At this moment, someone came and interrupted his trail of thoughts.

"Ne Misaki-kun, do you really practise kendou?"  A member of the Sakuragi Gundan, Mito Youhei strolled over to Kumori's desk and asked, with Sakuragi tagging along.

Kumori looked up and saw one dark-haired and one red-haired male.  His mental analysis system kicked in and found his new classmates data.  Sakuragi Hanamichi, youkun's team mate and vice-captain of the basketball team.  Mito Youhei, Sakuragi's best friend and a member of the Sakuragi Gundan.

"Yes.  I've been practicing kendou ever since I was a young child."  Kumori replied.

"Sou ka?  You must be really good at it then."  Youhei smiled.  "By the way, I'm Mito Youhei; you can call me Mito or just Youhei.  And this big guy here is Sakuragi Hanamichi."

"Glad to be of acquaintance, Mito-kun, Sakuragi-kun."  Kumori bowed slightly while he remained seated.

"Nyahahahahahaha!  You can call me the Tensai Basketo Man.  Nyahahahahahaha!"  Hanamichi boasted.

Unlike everyone who sweat dropped at Sakuragi's trademark outburst, Kumori just smiled at the red head.

"Do'aho."  A flat monotone sounded beside Kumori as a very groggy kitsune stared daggers at the red head.

"Teme kitsune!"  Hanamichi balled his fists at his arch nemesis as he hissed through gritted teeth.

"Hanamichi!  Please!"  Youhei shouted as he struggled to keep the irked Hanamichi in place.

Ignoring the akai ozaru, Kaede finally noticed his new seatmate.  He glanced at Kumori and asked flatly, "Dochirasama (1)?"

Kumori smiled at him with his now trademarked polite but cold smile.  "Misaki Kumori desu, douzo yoroshiku."

Kaede looked at him then stood up and walked out of the classroom without replying Kumori's greetings.  Kumori watched as Kaede's figure disappeared into the corridor.

Should I follow him? Kumori asked himself silently.

"Ch!  Baka kitsune's always rude.  Don't worry about him ne, Misaki."  Hanamichi sputtered.

"Iie, daijoubu.  Everyone has a way to express him or herself."  Kumori said calmly.

"Express!?  You call that expression!?  Hello!  Is there something wrong with your head, Misaki?  How can you call the way kitsune acts as a type of expression?"  Hanamichi wailed in disbelief.

"Hanamichi, stop being such a baby and overreact on very thing."  Youhei sweat dropped at his friend's antics.

"Youhei!"  Hanamichi retorted.

"Urusai (2)!"  Youhei shouted as he felt a headache coming up.

Even cold and calm as Kumori is, he also sweat-dropped to the scene Hanamichi created in front of him.

o        o        o        o        o

After the last class, students filed out of the classroom and rushed to their lockers either to grab their belongings to head home or they dashed to the respective clubs for their after school activities.  Kaede and Hanamichi had gone off to the basketball club together albeit them squabbling all the way.  Kumori on the other hand headed to the kendou club, which was located next to the basketball club.  An appropriate arrangement for him to keep an eye on his youkun, Kaede.

"You're the new transfer student from Kyoto huh?  Heard that you've been practicing kendou since a young age?"  Kendou club's captain Genji asked Kumori in a smug tone.

Kumori ignored the captain's overconfident behaviour and smiled, "Hai.  That is so."

"You must be really good then?  But how come I've never heard of your name in the circle before?"

"Because I've never entered into any competitions before, and I intend to keep it that way after I've joined this club."  Kumori shrugged.

"Nani!?  You've never competed before?  Hahaha…  What makes you think that you can join our team and not compete?  There is a policy here that all senior club members must compete in the prefecture's interschool competitions."  Genji continued arrogantly.

"Hai.  That is because I practice kendou for the honour of kendou and not for the mere thrills of winning in competitions."  Kumori said smoothly, his words piercing at Genji's pride.

"OK, if you think you're so good at the sport, why don't we have a match now, you and me.  If you win, I'll let you join the club as a non-competing member, but if I win, you'll have to bow down to me and follow my orders for as long as you're in this club."

"Sure, if that is the way you want it."

"Let's begin then.  Spread out everyone."  Genji ordered.

The other members of the kendou club spread out in the doujou, making room for Genji and Kumori's match immediately.  Kumori placed his bag on the tatami then unwrapped the piece of navy cloth covering his bokken.  Genji took his bokken from one of his kohai and assumed a stance waiting for Kumori.  Kumori stepped in front of Genji with such casualty that he did not look like he was going to have a sword fight with one of the prefecture's finest swordsman.  This irked Genji further.

"Who do you think will win?"  A junior asked another.

"Genji senpai of course, silly.  He's one of the top three swordsmen in high school division of kendou."  Someone replied.

"That Misaki guy's gonna get it from Genji."  A senior snickered.

"Yeah, poor guy."  Another added.

Kumori disregarded all the negative whispers around him and closed his eyes when he stood in front of Genji, waiting for the team's captain to make his move.  

"What is that racket those kendou guys are making?"  Hanamichi frowned as he finished his warm up.

"Yeah…that's really odd, they're normally quite quiet."  Added their team manageress, Akagi Haruko who was standing next to the red head.  "Why don't we go take a look and see what those guys are doing?"

"Not a bad idea, we're due for a five minute break now anyways.  Let's go."  The vice-captain said thrillingly.

Haruko nodded and turn to leave while Hanamichi went to one of the gym's corners and pulled Kaede along with him.  During which, he also dismissed the players for a five minute break.

"Hanasei do'aho."  Kaede said deadpanned, eyes darting icicles at Hanamichi.

Hanamichi ignored the raven head's words and continued to drag him along to the kendou club.  "I heard your new seat partner's gonna try out for the kendou club, maybe all that noise is coming from kendou is because of him.  Aren't you curious?"

"Do'aho."

"Teme kitsune!  If I didn't know you better, I'd have head-butted you right here."  The red head growled impatiently.

"Do'aho."  Kaede rolled his eyes in dullness.

"Whatever!"  Hanamichi also rolled his eyes at the predictability of Kaede's reply.

Over the years, Hanamichi and Kaede had grown to acknowledge each other's presence and ability on and off courts.  This could be seen as a mutual understanding between the two stars of the Shohoku basketball club.  Although they still called each other the names they had designated to each other since their junior years, their petty fights however had lessen significantly.  One could say that both the akai ozaru and the kitsune had matured over the years.

The basketballers came into the kendou doujou just in time to see the start of the match between Kumori and Genji.  After Kumori took a stand in front of Genji, the kendou club's captain did not disappoint anyone by attacking Kumori fiercely as the onlookers cheered.  However, no matter how hard Genji tried, he was not able to make a direct hit at Kumori while Kumori dodged and intercepted all his attacks with ease and perfect graceful moves.  Not long after they started, Genji had already broken into sweat and was drawing air into his hypoventilated lungs heavily.  Kumori on the other hand was still dry and fresh as he was before their match commenced.  Sensing Genji's tiredness and hopelessness, Kumori decided to end the match there and then.  With a swift move of his bokken, Kumori attacked Genji head on and the force of bokken against bokken snapped Genji's bokken.  The tip of Kumori's bokken ended up touching Genji's throat, petrifying Genji as it left a small bruise mark on his tan skin while the audience watched in awe.  The match ended in matter of minutes.

"Sugoi desu!"  Someone in the audience gasped.

"I guess I don't have to participate in any of the competitions that will be taking place soon ne, Genji-kun?"  Kumori asked with his usual smile as others in the doujou gawked at him in disbelief.

"Kuso!  Teme…"  Genji snarled, but was interrupted by someone's clapping.

"Well done, that was a terrific fight."  Kendou club's coach, Abe Miyahito clapped his hands as he walked onto the tatami covered floor.  "You have displayed skills that are most interesting, Misaki-kun.  We are glad to have someone with such superb skills joining us.  Welcome to Shohoku's kendou club."

"Doumo arigatou, sensei."  Kumori bowed at Abe sensei respectfully.  "I hope that sensei will exclude my name in all competitions."

"Of course.  I understand that someone of your calibre do not belong in the high school arena."  Abe said uneasily, while his mind screamed uncontrollably, Who the hell is this kid?  How can he possess such magnificent skills at such a young age?

"I hope you will aid me in training your fellow students for the upcoming prefecture elimination rounds, and help bring our school into the nationals."

 "I will be glad to."  Kumori smiled and nodded.  These people have no idea about the true art of kendou…

"If I may be excuse, I need to go and change into my hakama."  Kumori bowed to take leave, but he stopped abruptly and turned to Genji.  "Genji-kun, you may not know this, but there is a saying: 'A sword is a weapon.  Kenjutsu is the art of killing.  Pretty words maybe used to beautify its art, but you can never deny its true nature (3).'  Kendou was born from Kenjutsu, and what I have studied all my life is in fact Kenjutsu, not kendou."

Upon finishing his lines, Kumori nodded at the stunned team captain and left the doujou for the lockers leaving the people present stupefied.

"Misaki-san wa sugoi desu ne."  Haruko said as she watched Kumori's disappearing figure.

"I have to agree with you there Haruko-chan."  Hanamichi blurted, for he too was overwhelmed by Kumori's display of skills.

On the other hand, Kaede frowned at what he saw and heard.  Where have I seen that before?  And…that speech, I'm sure I've heard if from somewhere before.  But…where?

"Oh, it's time for us to get back to practise ne, Sakuragi-kun, Rukawa-kun."  Haruko said suddenly.

Without answering her words, the raven head took leave and returned to the gym with Hanamichi and Haruko following behind.

o        o        o        o        o

The day soon ended and members of various clubs began to pack to go home.  Similarly, the basketballers ended their practise session for the day with two freshman assigned to cleanup duty while the senior members left.  As Kaede turned the corner to step out of the school gate, he bumped into someone smaller in frame than him.

"Gomen."  The other person apologised to Kaede.

The familiarity of the voice made Kaede looked at the person who'd just bumped into him.  "Hn!"

"Aa, Rukawa-kun.  Kitaku (4)?"  Kumori asked with a smile.

Kaede did not reply.  He just walked out of the school grounds and headed in the direction of his apartment.  The smile on Kumori's face disappeared as soon as Kaede turned his back.  Replacing that polite smile was cold aloofness and his glassy black eyes shimmered dangerously as he followed Kaede's footsteps, eyeing the shadow of a well-hid hit-man under a tree beside the main gate.  A predatory smile curved his lips as he reached into his uniform's jacket, pulling out three long needles, and shot it at the shadow's owner.  All were done swiftly and fluidly.  Soon, a soft thud was heard as the shadow's owner lay lifeless on the ground next to the tree he was hiding behind previously.

"Why are you following me?"  Kaede asked in an extremely irritated tone.

Kumori smiled at the raven head innocently and pointed at the apartment building they're standing in front of, "I'm not following you, Rukawa-kun.  I just happened to be living here."

"What do you mean you live here?"  Kaede asked in a tone colder than icicles as he narrowed his kitsune eyes.

"Exactly what the words meant."  Kumori smiled again.

"Ch!"  Kaede turned and walked into the building.

Kumori tagged along behind him and they entered the elevator that had just arrived together.  Kaede pressed the ninth floor button as the elevator closed.  Kumori did not press any of the buttons and stood watching each of the numbers on the indication panel light up as the elevator ascended.  Kaede frowned again at Kumori but remained silent about it.

When the elevator reached the ninth floor, both boys stepped out and walked in the same direction.  Kaede being extremely irked by Kumori presence turned in mid stride and stared daggers at the shorter boy.

"What the hell are you doing?"  Kaede demanded in a cold tone with his anger suppressed.

"Going home."  Kumori smiled innocently as he pointed to a door that was next to Kaede's.

"You live next to me!?"  The raven head asked disbelievingly.

"Afraid so, Rukawa-kun."

"Hn."

Kaede shot another death glare at Kumori then took out his security card to open his door.  He stepped into his apartment without giving Kumori another glance.

Looks like being his shadow is harder than beating ojiisan at a game of Shougi (5).  Demo sa…at least there's one less assassin after him after today… Kumori thought as he watched Kaede slammed the door in his face.  He then turned and took out a security card to open the door to his apartment and stepped inside, closing the door softly behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Akane ****の Teahouse…**

First of all…  The explanations~

(1)        Dochirasama    ~          who are you?

                        (2)        Urusai              ~          Noisy

                        (3)        This bit information about Kenjutsu and Kendou…I've read it somewhere but…can't recall where, so if there's anything that's incorrect there, please tell me about it so I can change it.  10x ;)

                        (4)        Kitaku              ~          going home?

                        (5)        Shougi              ~          Japanese Chess

Ne mina-san…  Anou…  How do you like this chappy?  Good?  Bad?  No comments?  Anyhow…please send me a review ne, so I can improve on the next chapter.  Doumo arigatou gozaimasu *bows* :)

Cheers~

The Lazy Neko signing off~~ =^.^=


	3. The Shadow Acquaints

_Disclaimer: Ya da…ya da…ya da… The usual disclaimer that everyone's annoyed about applies. Slam Dunk does not belong this lazy neko, and it'll never be, 'cos Takehiko Inoue sensei is its rightful owner! But…the OC's are mine and mine only! Bwahahahahahaha~ :D K…so what if this neko's a loony? Hahahahahaha~ :P =^.^=_

*          *          *          *          *

**Big, big thank you to the reviewers!  And…sowwie about this really really late update ne ^_^;;**

**Akuma no kaidan       ~          Honto ni arigatou gozaimashita! *bow*  Hope you'll enjoy this chappy =^.^=**

**RGP Hui         ~                      Hai!  I'm learning Jap :P  and finally got around to doing so after dunno how many years of just talk and no actions :P  As for your fics…GIMME GIMME GIMME!!!  :D So…send them all to me ne… hehehehe…  *rubs paws*  *grins***

**Unquestionable          ~          Well…you've got my email addy already ;)  So…hope you like this chappy ne ;)**

**Iluvenis Telperien      ~          Eddy!  Why u wack me!?  *sob sob* boo hoo~~~  ~_~**

**Yesh, yesh…of cos I've seen LoTR lor… hehe… and I c…so that's where you got ****ur**** nick from :P hehe... interesting :P  & Here's the update lor… hope you like it ne ;)**

**KISS rocks                 ~          Well…I do have to admit that KISS is a good fic, and I've been following it since the author posted it.  Also, thank you for the suggestion about the write-up of Rukawa.  However, if I may say so…each and every author or just any person in general has their own POV of how they see the characters.  And for me, how I've written Rukawa is how I see him.  Besides, fanfics are the fantasy world of the authors, and they have the rights to twist and mould the characters in what ever way they want to.  So…I sorry to say that although I do agree with you that KISS is a good fic, I'm not going to change how I portray Rukawa.  Cheers :)**

***          *          *          *          ***

NB: "…" Character's speech

… Character's Thoughts

(…) See neko's notes…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

**~ Chapter 2:  The Shadow Acquaints ~**

"He failed?"  A cold voice asked.

The man standing behind the cloaked figure shuddered as the voice sounded.

"Hai…Ta…Tanaka failed the assignment."  The man stuttered as cold sweat broke out on his forehead.

"Care to tell me why he'd failed?"  The cloaked man asked smoothly.

"I…I…wakarimasen (1)…"  The man hesitated before admitting to his lack of knowledge.  "Tanaka was found dead without any injuries in a shadowed area of Shohoku's main gate."

"Tell me Izumi, have you checked his corpse thoroughly?"  The cloaked figure asked again, his voice without any emotional changes.

"Murasaki-sama…ore…o…ore…"

"You did not check thoroughly, did you?"

Izumi fell to his knees and begged shakily, "Moshiwake gozaimasen (2)!  Please forgive me for my stupidity."

Murasaki, a tall male standing at 185cm, looked at the cowering man before him indifferently.  His handsome features were expressionless.  Slowly a menacing smile curled his lips.  "The situation gets more interesting as the days pass.  Looks like Rukawa Sho had finally asked his loyal servants from Kaku Dou to help him."

"Ka…Kaku Dou!?"  Izumi looked up at his superior with disbelief written all over his face.

"Hai my little friend."  Murasaki walked over to the kneeling Izumi and caught his jaw in his hands.  A fiendish smirk forming on his lips as he increased the pressure of his hold on his underling's jaw.  Izumi's eyes were terror filled as the pain receptors in his central nervous system went into overdrive.

"Kaku Dou.  A name that has haunted me for the past three years, and this time I will have the scores between us settled."  Murasaki said darkly.

A crackling sound was heard as he finished the last word, and he let go Izumi's jaw.  Izumi clutched his jaw and moaned in pain as he collapsed to the ground.  His jaw had just been dislocated.

"Get out, you useless fool.  Don't come back until you have proven yourself worthy as a member of Riku Dou (3)."  Murasaki said and turned to face the large Victorian window, staring into the black curtains that had covered the sun.

Izumi scampered out of the room holding his damaged jaw, brushing pass another subordinate who was entering the room.

"Murasaki-sama, we found these needles in Tanaka's body.  These needles brought about his death by cutting the blood flow at the major pressure points."  The man reported reverentially.

Murasaki turned to face the man and took the needles into his hands.  He scrutinised them meticulously and a hunter's merciless smile formed on his face.

"So…they've sent you as young Rukawa's bodyguard."  His smile broadened as he watched the needles gleamed under the room's crystal chandelier.  "Tell the men to stop all plans on the Rukawas…for now.  I have other plans for them."

"Hai."  The man answered and turned to leave to pass out Murasaki's latest orders.

"We meet again, Akino Miei…"  A thoughtful smile curved Murasaki's lips as he gazed at the night lights decorating the city.

ef                ef                ef                ef                ef

The past two weeks had been nothing but a total nuisance to Kumori.  Ever since that fateful day in Shohoku's Kendou Doujou, his popularity had suddenly soared up not in notches, but in such significance that he'd levelled with Kaede's.  The only difference was that Kumori was popular amongst both the female and male population of the school whilst Kaede's admirers were predominantly females.

Now, not only the members of the Kendou club looked up to Kumori as their mentor and their target of achievement, the other students were awed by his intelligence and charismatic charms.  Numerous love letters flooded his lockers everyday, an amount rivalling that of Kaede's; and everywhere he went was tailed by a group of Kenkaku (4) want-to-be.  This hindered his safeguarding assignment, making him rather irked as the days passed.  As the situation prolonged, he found that it was getting harder and harder for him to control his temper, and to maintain his cool demeanour…

It was lunch time and he'd just been dragged off to lunch by Hanamichi and his Gundan.  They were sitting around in a circle on the rooftop and the Sakuragi Gundan was chatting casually amongst themselves with a few fights for food from each other's bentous from time to time.  The rooftop's door opened unexpectedly and a tall figure appeared.  The raven head glanced at the group coldly then strolled over to a shaded part of the compound, laid down, and dozed off instantaneously.

"Ch!  Baka kitsune."  Hanamichi scoffed.

Noma rolled his eyes at the red head, "Here he goes again."

Hanamichi narrowed his honey-brown eyes dangerously at Noma.  "What exactly do you mean by that?"

Noma shrugged and ignored their leader and continued eating.  Hanamichi was about to head-butt his friend when he caught sight of Kumori jumping up from his seat and moved like a flash of lightning to where Kaede was.  Everyone gawked at Kumori's sudden burst of speed and watched disbelievingly as he dashed over to Kaede's sleeping form and pulled him up by the collar, jolting the raven head awake.

A very unhappy and groggy kitsune was about to fling a punch at the intruder when the small window above them broke and shards of broken glass fell onto the spot where Kaede had laid previously.  Everyone gaped at the broken glass pieces in shock.  They were all stunned by the sudden event, including the aloof kitsune.

Kumori let go of Kaede, walked over to the glass shards and knelt down to inspect them.  He picked up a piece of glass and frowned as he caught sight of something else by the wall.  He picked up that tiny silver object, a small piece of youshin and his frown deepened when he saw the tiny kanji engraved on the blade:  _Midori.  Riku Dou….  They are involved?!_

The melodious bell signalling the start of the afternoon classes rang at that moment, breaking everyone out their reverie.  Kaede frowned as the scene of glass falling replayed in his mind.  What the hell happened?!

Kumori stood up and put the tiny youshin in his slack's pocket.  He turned to everyone with a small smile, "Let's go to class ne, mina-san?"

"Class!?  How can you think of class when that…that happened?!"  Hanamichi erupted.

"That was just an accident Sakuragi-kun, nothing more, nothing less."  Kumori replied gently.

"Demo…"  Hanamichi continued, but before he could say more, Youhei who was standing there watching Kumori's actions all these time interrupted calmly.  "Misaki's right Hanamichi.  It was just an accident, and Rukawa was lucky that Misaki moved fast enough to save his ass."

"Hn."  Kaede humphed and walked off.

"Why that baka kitsune otoko!  Not even a thank you!"  Hanamichi scoffed as he stared daggers at Kaede's retreating figure.

"Whatever, let's go."  Youhei said as he packed up his bentou and waited for the others.  That was no accident, and Misaki knows it.  But…what the heck happened anyways?  And…how can he move with such swiftness?

When everyone had packed up, they left the rooftop together and went to their respective classrooms for the afternoon lessons.  Although the rest of the day passed quietly, the minds of those who were on the rooftop were occupied by the accident.

Midori…one of the four top assassin in Riku Dou.  Does this mean that Riku Dou is behind all the attacks on the Rukawa Clan this whole time?  If so, then who is the person that had employed Riku Dou to do these dirty works? Kumori's mind was enveloped with these waves of thunderous thoughts as he sat in his seat.

On the other hand, although Kaede appeared as indifferent as before, his mind was screaming illogically because he was truly stunned by the incident.  What the hell happened back there?!  That window couldn't have broken by itself.  That was no accident.  So…what the hell happened?! He glanced at his seatmate through his half slit kitsune eyes before dozing off, Who is this guy?  No normal human being can move at that kind of speed, unless they've gone through some crazy endurance training…  

ef                ef                ef                ef                ef

It's been three days since the rooftop incident and everything was back to the normal dead calm again…

"Will all of you stop following me!?"  Kumori snapped coldly at the group of male and female students who had been trailing him since the beginning of lunch.  He'd finally had it and decided to vent out his irritation at his _followers_.

Everyone was taken aback by their idol's sudden outburst.

"What is wrong with you people?  Have you nothing better to do then just follow me around as if I'm some sort of celebrity!?  Get a life, will you?"

With that, Kumori left his shinetai behind and stomped off in search of some quiet ground where he can gather his thoughts.

"Wow, that's the first time I see Misaki-sama like that…"  Fan girl #1 said enthusiastically.

"Yeah…He's so to die for like that!"  Fan girl #2 continued dreamily.

"Hai…"  Fan girl #3 added.

"So we finally get to see another side of him, not just the polite side."  Fan boy #1 said.

"That's probably how all great Kenkaku are.  Suge!"  Fan boy #2 said.

Meanwhile, up in the branches of one of the sakura tress outside the basketball gym, Kumori laid there with his eyes closed.

Some peace and quiet at last!

He opened his eyes as a gentle breeze blew, rustling the tree leaves and his long hair.  Glancing at the gym's windows, he could see Kaede practicing.

At least he's taking what happened quite well…  I wonder if Asa-nii had found any links between Riku Dou and the attacks on the Rukawa Clan?

As he thought of Kaku Dou's formidable foe, Riku Dou, his left hand travelled up to his left cheek and his dark eyes hardened.  Murasaki!  I vowed to take you down one of these days.  If this is a chance to settle things between us, I will make sure that they are settled.  I will take revenge for what you've done to me. On the last word, he clenched his right fist so tight that his knuckles whitened.

ef                ef                ef                ef                ef

Huu! Kumori let out a silent sigh, a sigh of annoyance and boredom.  Annoyed with the life he's leading at the moment and boredom from the lack of action.

"Why the hell are you following me around, Misaki!?"  Kaede deadpanned.  What the hell is wrong with this guy?  Why the hell is he following me around!?  He's been doing that since…since…since he came here!

Kumori smiled innocently, "I'm not following you Rukawa-kun, I'm merely heading off in the same direction as you are."

"The hell you are!"  The raven head spat as flames of anger sparkled in his cerulean gems.

"Honestly Rukawa-kun, do you not agree that this is the route towards our apartment building?"

"Just cut the crap!"  Kaede snapped and turned to continue walking.

Kumori's innocent smile vanished and continued to trail behind Kaede.  When they entered their apartment building and went up to their apartments together, Kumori sensed a pair of eyes watching them as they stepped out of the elevator.  Forcefully and abruptly, he pulled Kaede into his apartment without giving Kaede any chance to react.

"What the!?"  Kaede blurted as he almost lost his balance.

Kumori slammed the door behind him and leaned on the door for a split second before stepping away wearing a polite smile.

"I thought you might like to dine with me tonight, Rukawa-kun."

"What the hell is this, Misaki!?"  Kaede demanded as flares of fury could be seen rising above his raven tresses.

"Please take a seat while I prepare our dinner."  Kumori disregarded Kaede's anger and went into the kitchen after putting his school bag and bokken on the sofa.

Kaede watched Kumori disappeared into the kitchen with an incredulous look etched into his usually expressionless face.  Is this guy for real or what?  Didn't he hear what I said just now?

Kumori left the dumbfounded Kaede in the living room while he sauntered into the kitchen, putting on an apron then went through the available ingredients in the fridge as he decided the night's meal.  Soon, he took out two pieces of veal steak and some vegetables, and then turned to start work on their dinner.

Although he was pushed into the situation without any prior knowledge, and to put it frankly, rather rudely; he remained in Kumori's apartment.  There's no reason to decline a dinner invite, right?  In the meantime, Kaede looked around the apartment out of curiosity while he waited for Kumori.  

Kumori's apartment was like his, nothing posh.  The living room had a small sofa ensemble that was ivory in colour and a glass coffee table with black metal feet set on a piece of black carpet with silver trimmings.  All other furniture in the room such as the TV cabinet were black in colour, contrasted strongly against the white walls and pine floorboards.  At the far end of the room, a small dining table was located next to the window.  To the right of the dinning table were the kitchen counter and the kitchen.  The doors of the two bedrooms in the apartment were taken out to display an open-planned concept, and it could be seen that one of the rooms was the bedroom while the other one was some sort of meditation room with nothing in it except tatami covered floor.  All in all, the apartment was simple yet stylishly furnished.  Other than this, the space gave out a lifeless aura which made Kaede shuddered slightly.  The feelings he felt were emptiness and coldness…

The aroma from sizzling steaks caressed Kaede's nose and his stomach grumbled.  He walked over to the kitchen and saw Kumori busied cutting some vegetables while the steak cooked on the stove.

"What are you cooking?"  Kaede found himself asking before he could stop himself.

"Veal with white wine and mushroom sauce."  Kumori looked up from the chopping board as he answered, but his hands did not stop.

"Are you sure you know how to make that?"  Kaede asked suspiciously albeit his cold tones.

"Of course."  Kumori turned to open the fridge and grabbed some ingredients for their dessert, chocolate mousse.

Kaede could only stood there and watched in wonders as Kumori turned the steaks, cooked the sauce, made the salad, and whipped the mousse in fluid motions.  Wow!  This guy's some sort of professional cook or what?  He looks more qualified than the cooks at home!

Within fifteen minutes, Kumori had arranged the cutlery, served their dinner and put the mousse into the fridge for cooling.

"Douzo."  Kumori motioned Kaede to take a seat at the dinning table.

Kaede pulled the chair and sat.  He scratched his head absentmindedly out of awkwardness, "Err…doumo."

"Iie."  Kumori smiled as he put his apron back on the hook beside the pantry and took his seat opposite to Kaede.

"Itadakimasu."  Both boys said in unison then dug into to their meals.

"Oishi!"  Kaede gasped satisfactory after he'd put a piece of veal into his mouth.  He hadn't had anything this good since the last time he went home, which was quite a while ago.

"Glad that you like it, Rukawa-kun."  Kumori said as he took a sip of water.

"Do you always cook this good?"  Kaede couldn't help asking as he stuffed himself.

"Anou…this is good?"  Kumori sweat-dropped at his youkun's reactions.  He looks like he hadn't eaten a proper meal for ages…

"Yeah…It's like a meal from a fancy restaurant."

"Err…k…thanks?  I think…"  Kumori stuttered sheepishly.  Then a thought came to his mind.  "Ne Rukawa-kun, why don't you join me for dinner from now on?  It's rather boring having dinner by myself every night."  And that way, I can keep an eye on you without too much trouble. He added silently.

Kaede looked up and a small smile graced his features.  "Hontou?"

"Hai."  Kumori smiled.  Gees…this is the first time I've seen any expression on his face and it's because of food!  What's that saying again?  Err…something about the way to a man's heart is through his stomach!?  And here I was trying to follow him around without him knowing, when there's a simple solution to his caretaking right before my eyes!  Just bribe him with food!  Hang on…what the heck am I talking about?!  Whatever!

"OK, thank you then.  I'll be here every night from now on."  The kitsune said as the small smile broadened slightly.

Kumori nodded as he continued to watch the kitsune gulping down his dinner.  When Kaede had cleaned his plate, a small dish of chocolate mousse topped with a leaf of mint was presented to him.  He quickly took that in as Kumori watched speechlessly.

"I take it that you like sweet foods?"  Kumori asked.  Should have checked his eating habits before ne…

Kaede nodded as he finished the last spoonful of mousse and sighed contentedly.

"If you want some more, there's some in the fridge."

"No, that's plenty, thank you.  Gochisousamadeshita (5)!"

"Thanks for the compliments."  Kumori said and started gathering the dishes as he stood up.  Kaede also stood up to help with the dishes but Kumori stopped him.

When Kumori finished washing the dishes and left them to dry on the rack, he made himself and Kaede a cup of ocha each.

"Here Rukawa-kun, have some tea to wash down the sweetness of the mousse."  Kumori placed the tea on the coaster in front of Kaede.

"Doumo."

"It's still quiet early," Kumori said as he glanced at the wall clock.  "Let's do some homework ne, Rukawa-kun?"

Kaede shrugged, neither agreeing nor objecting to the suggestion.  Kumori went over to the sofa and took his and Kaede's bag back to the dining table.  He set the bags on the empty chairs and proceeded to take out their homework.

Laying the texts before them, he smiled at the raven head who's already dozing off.  "Hajimemashou."

With a slight nod, Kaede also opened his books, but he soon dozed off within seconds.  Kumori sweat dropped at Kaede's actions.  He sure can sleep anywhere, anytime…

Shaking his head weakly, Kumori walked around the table next to Kaede and took out a long silver needle.  He pierced the needle at one of Kaede's pressure points swiftly and woke the sleeping kitsune.

"Humph."  Kaede let out a heavy sigh of pain and glared at Kumori.

Kumori smiled at him and pointed to the needle stuck on his left hand.  "It'll keep you awake."

"Ch!"

Kumori returned to his seat and their study session began.

Surely enough, for the next two hours, Kaede stayed awake.  Not once did he feel the sandman's sleeping dust falling on him.

"That's the last of it."  Kumori said and massaged his stiff neck.  "Ne Rukawa-kun, you're quite smart ne, although you don't show it."

"…"

"I'll make us some more tea."

Kumori took his and Kaede's cups into the kitchen.  He's smarter than he looks.  Although he sleeps in class, he still knows his work…  Not bad.

This guy is definitely not what he seems to be.  He breezed through all those questions as if they're child's play.  This is getting more and more interesting.  Wonder who he really is… Kaede thought as he watched Kumori's back.

The incident at Shohoku's rooftop and now this.  Both incidents had the kitsune's ears and curiosity perked-up.

When Kumori returned to the table with their teas in hand, the phone rang.

"Sumimasen."  Kumori turned to attend to the ringing phone.  "Moshi moshi."

"It is Riku Dou.  But we still don't know who hired them."  The voice from the other end said.

"Sou ka?"  Kumori asked flatly as a frown creased his forehead.

"We will keep following the leads to find the person.  How about you?  How's your side of things?"

"Daijoubu.  Everything's fine here.  Just take care of things back home ne, Asa-nii."

"Hai.  I know what to do.  Just be careful and take care of yourself, ok?"  Akino Asahito, Kumori's itoko and Kaku Dou's information specialist said.

"Hai, arigatou Asa-nii.  You take care too."  A small, yet genuine smile curled Kumori's lips, and his eyes softened at that very moment.  "Send my regards to jii-chan ne."

"I will.  Ja, mata ne."

"Ja…"

Kumori placed the phone back on its stand and went back to the dining room where they were studying.  Kaede raised an eyebrow questioningly at Kumori, who smiled and replied, "My brother just called me to tell me the silly things our dog had performed today."

"…"

At that moment, Kaede noticed how cold Kumori's eyes were for the first time.  They were colder and darker than the coldest winter nights, yet there was a smile on his face.  A smile that was nothing but polite…and cold.

His whole being felt empty, as if there was no life in that body of his.  What he shows in front of people is just an illusion, a mask, and there's nothing inside.  Just an empty shell… This wild thought invaded Kaede's mind as he looked at Kumori, and this thought and the emptiness he felt from Kumori unnerved him.  He shuddered silently.  What made him so cold, so empty…like a void?

ef                ef                ef                ef                ef

**akane ****の teahouse**

Here are the explanations for some of the terms~

            (1)        wakarimasen                ~          I don't know (for those who didn't know)

            (2)        moshiwake gozaimasen ~          there is no excuse for my actions

            (3)        Riku Dou (戮堂)         ~          another name I made up :P  an assassin organization that's after the Rukawas at the moment

            (4)        Kenkaku (劍客)           ~          swordsman

            (5)        Gochisousamadeshita    ~          that was delicious, thank you

Okies…  I know it's been a long time since I last updated…and this chappy isn't that flashy.  But…that's all I manage to come up with so far…   *sob*  Hopefully I can come up with something more fun in the next chappy ne :)  Cheers~ 

The Lazy Neko signing out…

P/S:      Please leave me a review ne ;)  C&Cs are welcomed~ =^.^=  Doumo arigatou gozaimasu! =^.^=


	4. The Shadow's Trust

_Disclaimer: Ya da…ya da…ya da… The usual disclaimer that everyone's annoyed about applies. Slam Dunk does not belong this lazy neko, and it'll never be, 'cos Takehiko Inoue sensei is its rightful owner! But…the OC's are mine and mine only! Bwahahahahahaha :D K…so what if this neko's a loony? Hahahahahaha :P ._

_**Yet again…another big thank you to the reviewers! **_

**RGP Hui Hello again… n txn for da review!! Er…guess you can say Kumori is a bishounen, and I think he'd be the Kogure kind, i.e. looks friendly on the outside, but inside, he's as cold as the artic ice? ;; or something like that ;; n…I'm off to copy ur** **fics for posting soon thankies for the permission **

**Akira-akisame tnx for the comments ne blush blush hehe… well…here's the next chappy, hope u like it cheers**

**Rheia** **Thank you. Well…let's just say that Kumori's identity is slowly opening up as the fic progresses there are some hints in this chappy so…hope u enjoy this chappy ne .**

**Kiku** **Rukawa Thanks. **

**Krappkarmin** **hahaha well…guess I'm messing up Rukawa's personality/behaviour in this fic :P hahaha oh, about the 'no', just insert it as a symbol if you're using officeXP, if not, think you'll have to have a jap wordprocessor to cut and paste? But I just inserted 'no' as a symbol **

**Iluvenis** **Telperien Thankies Eddy!! Well…too bad lah…Kumori is Miei, so…u can't have him:P hehe…**

**Kka** **10Q hope you'll enjoy this chappy :)**

**Unquestionable Thanks pal! Well…think this chappy will clear things up a bit more for you... heheh... :P **

**Nothingtodo** **Thanks for the reviews!! So happy :D here's the next chappy, hope you'll like it .**

NB: "…" Character's speech

… Character's Thoughts

(…) See neko's notes…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3 The Shadow's Trust **

Kumori had just stepped out of the local grocery store and saw someone on a purple bike crashing into the lamp post in front of the store. He sweat-dropped at the scene before him. He walked over to the dishevelled person who was rubbing his hand through his raven tresses groggily. He knelt down beside the person and asked, "Are you ok, Rukawa-kun?"

The raven head looked up at the familiar voice and nodded. He crawled to his feet and pulled his bike up to inspect the damages caused by the crash.

Kumori also stood up and smiled. "Finished practice a little early today ne?"

Kaede nodded and began to push his bike along as he walked, with Kumori beside him. Being a quiet person himself, Kumori did not try to stir up another conversation with the kitsune. He looked at the setting sun and was mesmerized by its beauty as the last ounces of sunlight reflected off his spectacle's rim. A small smile graced his lips and the coldness in his eyes melted slightly, those black diamonds began to flicker as they warmed.

It's been so long since I've let go of all my worries and obligations. This moment…just this moment, let me be myself again… Kumori sighed inwardly.

Kaede happened to looked towards at Kumori at that moment and saw the softening of the shorter boy's features. He raised his eyebrows curiously. His eyes…they're not as empty and emotionless as before…

Kumori felt a pair of eyes on him and turned to face Kaede unexpectedly, catching the kitsune off-guard. "Something wrong?"

Kaede shook his head and looked ahead again. His eyes are back to that empty void again… Strange…

Kumori shrugged off the weird feeling of Kaede observing him and said, "I've just got the ingredients for tonight's dinner, Wiener Schnitzel. And, the dessert will be Austrian Gugelhupf."

"Did you learn your cooking from some master chef before?" Kaede asked out of the blue, not being able to hold back his curiosity, for he had been curious about how Kumori was able to cook all these wonderful dishes. For the past week, Kumori had whipped up different dishes each day and all of them were scrumptious.

"Not really, it was just that there was a time a few years back when I was interested in cooking, so I hung around my mother whenever she was to cook a meal. So…guess you can say that I learnt my cooking skills from her." Kumori shrugged.

"Naruhodo (1)." A flat reply from Kaede, although his mind was running wild with thoughts. Wonder what sort of family he comes from, he's so complex, it's like he's the gentle spring breeze and the harshest winter storm all roll into one. Wow…stop Kaede, stop right there! What the hell do you think you're doing? Why in the world are you so interested in this guy's affairs? Other than the reason that he's heck of a great cook! For goodness sake, stop looking and thinking about this guy all the time! Stop! Pronto! 

However, unnoticed by Kaede, Kumori's eyes hardened and his voice cooled a few notches. Yes, his mother had been a great cook, but that was no more. Not after she was killed along with his father three years ago. Kumori bit down on his lip as the memory of his parents' death flashed across his mind. He bit his lip harder and it was only when his tongue tasted the metallic taste of blood did he pulled himself away from the old memory. Musaraki, I swear I will have my revenge on you! 

For the rest of the way back to their apartments, both boys remained silent. Kaede wasn't a talkative person to start with and neither was Kumori, therefore the deafening silent between them did not bother them at all. Each wrapped in their own thoughts.

ef ef ef ef ef

After dinner, the two boys started on their homework as usual. But today, Kumori felt something was wrong. It was a very odd feeling and he couldn't place on finger on what it was. He looked at Kaede who was sitting across from him, and the kitsune was scribbling away on his notebook trying to solve the integration problem. However, unknown to him, the kitsune was actually eyeing him from the corners of his eyes.

His shoulders are narrow for a guy… And his features are too soft for a guy too… Chotto matte kudasai! Why the hell are you thinking all these for Kaede? Why are you attracted to how this guy looked!? What the!? Did I just say attracted!? What the hell are you thinking about Kaede? For pete's sake, he's a guy! The kitsune rolled his eyes at himself, thinking himself pathetic to be attracted to a guy whom he'd only knew for a few weeks.

On the other hand, Kumori was wrapped in his own thoughts. Everything is normal, but…something is just not right. This thought repeated itself over and over again in Kumori's mind, and it was bugging the hell out of him. He could feel that something was about to happen, and the nervousness made him chewed on the end of his pen involuntarily.

His answer soon came from the news being broadcasted on TV.

"_Just this afternoon, the spouse of Kawa-Ha Corporation's president, Rukawa Sho, Rukawa Naemi was involved in a freak car accident, and is currently administered to TouDai Byouin (2). We now cross life to TouDai Byouin for the latest progress on Rukawa-san's condition…"_

Kaede jumped at the news. "Can I borrow your phone?" He asked as he strolled over to the lounge room and picked up the phone to dial his father's number.

Although Kumori looked calm at the time, he in fact also jumped at the news. They've attacked okami-sama (3)!

"Tou-san! Is kaa-san alright?" Kaede shot with a worried filled voice as the phone was answered.

Across the line, Sho's calm voice rang, "Hai. Your mother is alright, she only received minor scratches. But the doctors said they'll keep her overnight to run some scans to make sure she's 100 fine. So, don't worry son."

Kaede let out a sigh of relief. "I'll come back now. I want to be sure that kaa-san is alright."

"No Kaede, do not come back now. It's too dangerous. You know that people have been trying to attack us for unknown reasons. If you come back now, you will be a target for them too, because they'll try to hurt both your mother and I through hurting you. So, I don't want you to come back just yet. Stay in Kanagawa for the meantime. We have Kaku Dou's protection, so don't worry about us."

"Demo tou-san…"

"No Kaede…hold on, your mother wants to speak to you."

"Kaa-san, daijoubu desu ka?" Kaede asked as he heard his mother's voice across the line.

"I'm fine Kaede, don't worry ne." Naemi said softly trying to calm down the anxious Kaede. "Soshite…remain there, and take care of yourself ne?"

"Demo kaa-san, how can I not be by your side at these times?" Kaede yelped exasperatedly. His usually expressionless face now marred by panic.

"Kaede, did you not hear your father's words? If you come back now, you will become one of our opponent's targets too, and if you're hurt, then that would mean they have defeated us. So, please stay calm and stay in Kanagawa for now. We are already close to finding out the person responsible for all these, so please have patience and wait a little longer."

"Kaa-san…" Kaede said weakly.

"Listen to us Kaede; we don't want to see you hurt. Seeing you hurt is worst than killing us. So, please remain in Kanagawa until the whole matter is dealt with?" Naemi pleaded with her son.

"Hai…but you guys take care of yourselves, k?"

"Hai. Now, it's late, shouldn't you be in bed already?" Naemi said in an amusing tone, trying to lighten the mood a little.

Kaede smiled at his mother's words. "Hai kaa-san. Oyasuminasai. And say good night to father for me."

"Oyasumi Kaede. Ja mata ne."

"Ja…" Kaede whispered into the phone before slowly placing the phone back on its holder.

Kumori watched as Kaede dashed over to the phone and how his expressions changed throughout the conversation with his parents. He's not that cold or aloof after all. You just have to see pass that aloofness to see the kind and caring soul that he really is… He smiled at that knowledge. Riku Dou had increased their pace. Guess they really want to get the job done and collect their bounty. So far, Midori had made her move on youkun, trying to injure him first with that glass show then maybe attack him when he was wounded. But, nothing followed from then, maybe she had held back because of my intervention? Now, they've made their move on okami-sama… Plus these few days, I've sensed eyes on us everywhere we go…looks like the real battle is about to begin… 

Kumori was snapped out of his thoughts as Kaede made his way back to the dining table where they've been doing their homework on. The raven head slumped down on the chair and buried his face in his hands.

Kumori walked over and patted the kitsune on the shoulders comfortingly. "Everything ok?"

Kaede moved his hands away and shook his head weakly. "No, not exactly…"

"You want to talk about it?" Kumori asked as he sat down on the seat next to Kaede.

Kaede looked at him and sighed. "Guess now you know my identity… The son and future heir of Rukawa Sho, president of Kawa-Ha Corporation."

Kumori shrugged. "I've never thought of it until I saw you ran to the phone panic-stricken just now." A lie, because I've already known of your existence since forever… 

"Well…now you know…" Kaede smiled dryly. "I'm the son of one of the richest families in Japan."

"What's so bad about it? Are you not satisfied with your family?"

"No, not that. I love my family and my parents love me too. It's just that the weight of it all is overwhelming sometimes, if you know what I mean…"

Kumori nodded. "I know what you mean…"

"You know?" Kaede looked at him surprisingly.

"Yes I know. Although I'm not the first born and the one to bear the family's obligation on my shoulders, I still know how it is to be loaded down by the weight of it all. You see, I come from a family that…shall I say rather similar to yours, but in a different way."

"Misaki… I've never heard of a family by that name in the higher society though… No offence of course." Kaede frowned slightly as he searched his memory for anything similar to the name Misaki.

"Hai. The name Misaki is not known amongst the higher society in Japan, but the name Yu is well known in China." He replied with a half smile. "You see, my mother was a Chinese and she married my father when they met accidentally on her trip to Japan. Her family, the Yu family was a family that was and still is very well known in the field of Chinese Medicine since the eighteenth century. My grandfather is a professor in the field at Beijing University's School of Medicine, and all the relatives from my mother's side are well known in the discipline And as you know, I use acupuncture needles once in a while, like those I've used on you to keep you awake in class, and I've learnt these principles from my mother. So…my point is, even though I don't live in China, I'm still obligated to learn the skills that are passed down through generations and have to live up to the family's name and pride."

"Naruhodo…" Kaede nodded. "Guess we are one of a kind when it comes to family obligations and all."

Kumori nodded. "Hai…"

"So…you want to hear my side of the story?" Kaede felt the urge to share his family's story all of a sudden, and he spoke his mind before he could stop himself.

"Sure, if you want to talk about it to relieve some of the stress." Kaede smiled sincerely at Kumori. "Thanks for being my listener then."

"You're most welcomed." Kumori smiled back unconsciously, a genuine smile that he only show in front of his family. "Let me make us some tea then we can start." Kumori stood up and went into the kitchen. Why in the world did you tell him all that? He smacked himself mentally. He didn't have to know of your family history! You could've slipped in between and told him your true identity. Miei no baka! 

When he returned to the table and poured each of them a cup of tea, Kaede began to tell Kumori his family story. He told his new found friend, yes friend, about how his family had been one of the most powerful during the Edo era, and how his family struggled through the Meiji era, and how the Rukawas stood so firmly in the business world today. He also told him how he hated all the formal appointments such as social balls where he had to dress up in monkey suits and listened to reputable conversations while the ladies drooled all over him, and…

This night was the night when a friendship formed was between the master and the servant. It was a night which Kaede had broken his _speech record_ of speaking more than ten words in every sentence he spoke. In addition, he smiled and laughed occasionally as he spoke of his experiences as a member of the high society. His coldness and aloofness had melted away with each word he spoke. Kumori also dived into the conversation talking about his own experiences, not as a high société, but as a child that was loved by his family. Through this, Kumori had gave out his trust to Kaede without knowing, telling him about his life. Of course he held back about being a member of Kaku Dou and was currently assigned as Kaede's bodyguard. Kumori had let Kaede seen the other side of him, the _living_ side which was normally only seen by his family but not others.

Both boys had opened their hearts to each other without much of their own knowledge. When they finally realised this, it was already late into the night and both drifted off into limbo, slumped on the dinning table.

ef ef ef ef ef

A week had passed and from Kaede, also the information provided by Kaku Dou, Kumori knew of Naemi's well-being. Kaku Dou had stepped up the security around the Rukawas and they've finally found bits of information as to who was responsible for hiring Riku Dou to go after the Rukawas.

Although the two boys were on good terms and were now considered friends, they still seem to be as distant from each other and from everyone else as before. On the other hand, Kumori had finally given up on ignoring the loud red head and his gundan, accepting them as friends. In other words, he's opening up his heart unconsciously, and he did not find that as a hindrance to his job at hand or an unacceptable change. He also found that he'd felt happy since he became friends with Hanamichi and his gundan, and Kaede. A feeling he thought he had lost forever.

It was lunch time and Kaede had gone off by himself again. Kumori went out of the classroom looking for him to discuss about their project. That morning, they had been given a research project on feudal Japan by their history teacher, and the project was due in a week's time. Therefore, Kumori needed to talk to Kaede about it since Kaede was his partner for the project.

The summer sun shone on the now flowerless sakura trees. The leaves shimmered as sunlight shone on them, rays of light cast through the hollow parts of the branches. The cicadas sang their songs as the warm summer breeze blew, rustling the leaves. Kumori walked along the sakura path and finally found Kaede dozing off against a sakura. He walked over to the sleeping boy and knelt next to him. Taking out a needle, a mischievous smile curled his lips. He pricked the needle into a pressure point on Kaede's right arm and jumped away as fast as he could. Kaede let out a muffled scream as he perceived the pain caused by the small needle, and flung his right arm at the culprit as his kitsune eyes opened. He glared at his friend with the most intense icicles he could call up, but Kumori snickered, unaffected by the icicles that were darted at him.

Kaede got up from where he was seated and glared harder at the long haired boy. "What are you laughing at?"

"Oh…just a certain kitsune that was caught off-guard." Kumori smiled innocently, as the flames of mischief flickers in his black diamond orbs.

"Hn! Do'aho." Kaede humphed. "What do you want?"

"Well, I thought we'd better go over the plans for the history project. It's due next week and we really need to get a start on it." Kumori said as he walked into the shade of the sakura.

"To hell with that stupid project. My sleep is more important." Kaede grunted.

Just as the raven head was about to resume his previous position by the sakura, Kumori caught a glimpse of the sunlight reflecting off something silver. His defence senses kicked in as he sensed danger loomed near and moved in a flash, knocking Kaede to the ground. As the two fell to the ground, Kumori let out a soft humph as his left arm was grazed by something hot.

When they landed on the soft grass, Kumori was atop Kaede and their lips brushed. Both were stunned by the sudden contact of their lips, and they stared at each other wide-eyed. The brief, accidental kiss sent shivers down their spines, like an electrical shock. Kumori got off Kaede quickly and tried hard to hold back the sudden gush of blood flowing to his cheeks, but to no avail. So he started to look for the thing that was shot at him and Kaede as a distraction.

Kaede also felt the heat rise when their lips touched, and he smelt a faint scent of lavender, which was very soothing. When Kumori got off him, he actually felt disappointed because it felt so right to have him against him. But he quickly pushed the thought away and stood up. His eyes followed Kumori as the shorter boy searched the grounds. He thought back to the ephemeral moment and blushed, tinting his pale cheeks a light shade of pink.

Kumori finally found what he was looking for. He took out a small pocketknife and dug out the small metal object that was embedded into the tree. It was a bullet. A bullet with the kanji _Shiroi_ (3) engraved onto it. Kumori narrowed his eyes dangerously and snapped his head back to the direction whence the bullet came. All he saw was the back of a figure dressed in white leaving the rooftop of a nearby building.

Shiro! Kumori gasped silently. He too has come for youkun's life! 

Kaede followed Kumori's gaze. He too had seen the white figure leaving the rooftop of the other building, and he had a gist about who that person was…an assassin who was after his life.

"Well Rukawa-kun, looks like your parents' enemies have found their way to you." Kumori said as-a-matter-of-factly in an emotionless tone. It's my entire fault! If I've been more alert, I would've sensed Shiro's coming! Damn! 

Kaede looked at him and a wry smile curled his lips. "Yeah…looks like it." He then noticed a patch of red on Kumori's white shirt's sleeve. "You're hurt!" He gasped, pointing at his left arm.

Kumori looked at his arm and shrugged. "No big deal. It's just a scratch."

"You're bleeding profusely and you said it's a scratch!?" Kaede yelped incredulously. "C'mon, let's get you to the nurse."

Kaede pulled at Kumori's right hand and dragged him towards the school's clinic before he had a chance to rebut. Kumori slipped the bullet into this slack's pocket and fingered the bullet thoughtfully. Shiro did not aim to kill just now. They must know that I'm protecting youkun against them, so if he didn't shoot to kill just now, what's his real intention? Was that a warning? Or is he toying with me? 

When they reached the school clinic, the school nurse was just about to go for lunch. She led them into her office and began to examine the wound on Kumori's arm.

"What happened?" The nurse gasped at the wound.

Kumori sweat-dropped as he tried to figure out an explanation. "Err…well…you see…I was running along the sakura path and suddenly tripped, and I fell and got scratched by one of the branches that had fallen onto the ground." Good one Miei, how lame can you get with that excuse!? 

"Branches? That doesn't look like a scrape from a tree branch at all. Are you hiding something?" The nurse eyed the boys suspiciously.

"No Hiyoshi sensei. Of course we're not hiding anything. That was a scratch from the broken tree branch, honest." Kumori said with a sweet, innocent smile, trying to con his way out of the situation.

Hiyoshi sensei cocked her head to one side and eyed Kumori sceptically, "Are you sure you are telling me the truth, Misaki-kun?"

Kumori nodded his head heavily. "Ask Rukawa-kun here, he saw the whole incident. In fact, I was chasing after him when this happened."

"Is that true, Rukawa-kun?" Hiyoshi sensei looked over at the stoic boy.

Kaede nodded. "Hai."

"OK. Since Rukawa-kun also confirmed what you said, then we'll patch this up now." Hiyoshi sensei finally said with a smile. "This will sting a little…"

Both boys heaved a silent sigh of relief when the nurse turned to grab the hydrogen peroxide for sterilizing Kumori's wound. Kumori didn't even wince when the cotton wool soaked in peroxide was swept across the wound. To him, that was nothing compare to the hell he went through with the injuries Murasaki gave him. With that, he touched his left cheek unconsciously, and ran his right index finger down his left cheek where the now covered scar was situated.

Kaede watched Kumori's reactions and actions with a raised brow. He's touching his cheek as if something is there… 

"All done. Now, don't let the wound come into contact with moisture for the next few days, and change the dressing everyday to avoid infection." Hiyoshi sensei turned to grab some bandage and medicated cream. "Here's a week's worth of dressings. Come back and see me if you have problems with changing the dressing or if the wound opens up again. Now, off you go boys."

Kumori stood up from the chair he was seated on and stood next to Kaede. Both boys bowed before taking leave.

"Arigatou gozaimashita, Hiyoshi sensei." Kumori said.

"You are most welcomed, Misaki-kun." The nurse replied with a gentle smile.

Both boys left the clinic and head off in the direction of the cafeteria, since they hadn't had lunch yet and their stomachs were growling for a feed.

* * *

Akane の Teahouse…

Hello mina-san!! How do you find this chappy? Still a bit confusing or have some of the bits and pieces cleared up? wink wink :P hehehehe…

Okies… here are the terms I need to explain:

(1) Naruhodo I see (I think everyone knows this one, right?)

(2) TouDai Byouin TouDai Hospital, in other words, Tokyo University's Hospital

(3) Shiro(i) white

Anyways…all will be revealed in the next chappy…I hope! fingers crossed Okies then…me skipping outta here. Drop me a review ne, C&C's are much appreciated ;) Cheers

The lazy neko signing off…


	5. The Shadow Appeared

_Disclaimer: Ya da…ya da…ya da… The usual disclaimer that everyone's annoyed about applies. Slam Dunk does not belong this lazy neko, and it'll never be, 'cos Takehiko Inoue sensei is its rightful owner! But…the OC's are mine and mine only! Bwahahahahahaha~ :D K…so what if this neko's a loony? Hahahahahaha~ :P =^.^=_

* * * * *

**_REVIEWERS!  Doumo arigatou gozaimashita! ^_^_**__

** Really sorry about the format of the last chapter readers, but I did try to fix it.  Ffnet just didn't seem to allow me to do so!  Bad~~~  *sigh*  So…  Hope this chapter will be okies.  ~_~**

**December Morning Owl        ~          Thanks and here's the next chapter.**

**Iluvenis**** Telperien                  ~          Eddie, I know… format problems… dunno why lah, but ffnet just won't let me have it the correct way!  So bad ne ~_~**

**Kka****                                         ~          Err…  guess you can say Misaki's a pretty boy?  ^_^;;  But… no comments :P**

**Sleeping Chocobo                  ~          Well…what's wrong with Shiroi!?  *pouts and reach out sharp claws at Sleeping Chocobo*  hehehe…  *grins*  just kidding :P hahaha~  well… let you in on a little something, I'm classifying Shiroi and co. by colours, so… Shiroi's just one of the colors, it's NOT his real name :P hehehe  *grins some more* =^.^=**

**Rheia****                                      ~          Here's the next chapter.  Enjoy ;)**

**Unquestionable                      ~          Well… Kumori is a boy or girl?  You'll find out soon…  hehe…  AND…This is a non-yaoi ficcy lah :P  I kindda decided not to write yaoi fics anymore, cos they're too hard to write!! X_X  well…for me anyways ~_~  This chapter will answer your questions lah :P hehehe… cheers~  ^_~**

*** * * * ***

NB: "…" Character's speech

… Character's Thoughts

(…) See neko's notes…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

****

****

**Chapter 4 - The Shadow Appeared**

Kaede was walking to the basketball gym together with Hanamichi and Kumori.  They'd just turned the corner when one junior kendou club member came crashing into them.

"Yano-kun, what's the hurry?"  Kumori asked as the junior stopped to catch his breath.

"Misaki senpai!  There you are!  We've been looking all over for you!"  Yano yelped.

"You were looking for me?"  The long haired boy raised an eyebrow.

"Hai."  Yano nodded.  "Genji…Genji senpai wa…he…he…"

Seeing Yano stuttering badly, not getting to the point, Kumori sighed and walked around the corner with Kaede and Hanamichi following, leaving Yano behind.

"Wait for me Misaki senpai!"  Yano shouted from behind and hurried to follow the three seniors.

The trio entered the kendou doujou to see all the members gathered in a circle, with Genji kneel-sitting in the centre.  His eyes were closed, as if he was meditating.  Kumori walked over to the rack where the members stored their bokken and left his bokken, and bag there before going to see what the commotion was about.

"What's going on?"  Hanamichi asked one of the kendou members curiously when Kumori had rejoined them.

"Sakuragi senpai!  What are you doing here?"  That kendou member asked in surprise.

"Nakai, what's going on?"  Kumori asked that kendou member.

"Aa!  Misaki senpai, you're here."  Nakai said, and everyone moved out of their way.

"Genji senpai wants to challenge you to a duel, Misaki senpai."  Nakai said once the circle broke and a path was opened to allow the new comers to enter.

Kumori raised an eyebrow at Genji.  "Genji-san?"

Genji opened his eyes, jumped up from his position, and pointed his bokken at Kumori.  "I want to challenge you to a duel.  This time I will win, and regain my pride."

Kumori looked at the kendou captain amusingly.  "Honestly Genji-san, do you really think you can defeat me?"

"I have seen you fight in these past months, and I know your moves.  This time, _I will win_."  Genji sneered through gritted teeth.

"Sorry Genji, but I'm not in the mood for a fight."

"Are you cowering from my challenge?!  I never thought you would back out of a challenge.  If you don't want to be labelled a weakling, pick up your bokken now and let us fight."  Genji smirked arrogantly.

That does it!  He's annoyed me for long enough! Kumori fumed silently.  "Yano!  Get me my bokken."

Yano abided and went over to the rack quickly to retrieve Kumori's bokken, which was still wrapped in its navy jacket.  This is heavy!  Way heavier than normal bokken!

The junior had to carry the bokken with both hands due to its weight, but when he handed the bokken to Kumori, the long haired boy just took it with one hand.  He did not seem to be bothered by the extraordinarily heavy bokken.  In fact, he handled it with ease, as if it's only a feather's weight.  He removed the navy fabric slowly, letting it drop to a heap by his feet and narrowed his eyes at Genji.

"If it's a fight you want, then I'll give you the fight of your life!"  Kumori said sternly.

He walked into the restructured circle slowly.  Kaede put his hand on his shoulders when he walked passed.  "You just injured your arm yesterday; it's not wise to have a fight with Genji now."

Kumori smiled at his friend.  "Don't worry, he can't harm me.  Besides, that scratch is practically healed."

The long haired boy walked into the centre of the circle and stood in front of Genji with a cynical smile curving his lips.  "You know Genji; your skills are accomplished as a kenkaku of the competition level, but your self-discipline is non-existent.  You are too arrogant and too snotty for your own good, and that's why you cannot move to a higher level in the art.  You lack a humble heart.  With that, you will never be able to reach the summit of kenjitsu.  And that is why you will never be able to defeat me."

Everyone gasped at Kumori's blunt words, except Kaede and Hanamichi whom both had a devilish and degrading smile on their faces as they smirked at the now greened Genji.

Feeling degraded and dishonoured, Genji lunged at Kumori in rage and humiliation.  Kumori did not dodge his attack; instead, he swung his bokken to intercept the forceful blow from Genji.  A smirk formed on Kumori's lips as he slowly increased the pressure, pressing his bokken harder against Genji's.  "This is a lesson I hope you will remember for life, _Genji-san_."

With that, Kumori released the pressure against Genji's bokken and stepped around him.  Genji almost lost his balance due to the sudden lost of the counteracting force from Kumori.  He regained his posture quickly and faced Kumori again.  He swung and Kumori dodged.  The tip of Genji's bokken managed to graze Kumori's shirt, slashing it open to reveal a dodgy sight of Kumori's chest being bandaged.

Although the scene was unclear because of the constant movements, Kaede still caught sight of the bandages.  The raven head frowned.  Bandages around his chest?  What does this mean?  Does he have some kind of injury on his torso?  Or… He looked again and noticed something not quite normal as he focused on Kumori's exposed throat.  There is no Adam's apple!  What the!?  Are my eyes playing tricks on me!? Unable to believe what he saw, Kaede looked again to make sure that his kitsune eyes weren't playing tricks on him.  Bingo!  That second glance confirmed that his eyes were in excellent health. What is going on!?  Does this mean he's a she? Kaede's eyes had opened so wide due to the knowledge that his cerulean gems almost detached from their sockets.  B…but…but…how!?

"Woo hoo!  Go Misaki!  Make sure you deform his face so badly that no one can recognise him again!"  Hanamichi's animated cheers rocked Kaede out of his reverie.

When the raven head looked again, he saw Kumori swung his bokken directly at Genji's right hand, making the kendou captain drop his bokken on contact.  He then moved with such swiftness around Genji that no one caught much of his movements. He swung and his bokken hit Genji at the base of his neck, just under his cerebral lobe, making the larger framed student toppled over with pain.

Kumori returned his bokken to his sides and said, "I told you once that the art of kenjitsu is not as simple as it seems.  You thought you have learnt my moves, but in fact, you know nothing about my methods and ways of retaliation when facing an opponent.  You have much to learn, Genji-san."

"Blast you Misaki!"  Genji hissed as he clutched his neck.  "I will defeat you one of these days!"

"I'll be waiting for the dawn of that day then."  Kumori smirked and bowed gracefully at Genji.  He then turned to the kendou members and ordered, "Let's get a start on today's practice!"

"Hai!"  The members hollered in reply and scampered to do their routine warm-ups.

Genji got up from the ground then turned to leave the doujou.  A couple of seniors came over to help support him with his wavering form, but he shunted them and walked away.  The two seniors shrugged and returned to practise.

Kumori watched the scene and sighed silently.  When is that person going to learn? He then remembered his two friends and walked over to them.  "Aren't you guys supposed to be at your own practice?  I would think that without the captain and vice-captain, your team would be racking havoc in the gym by now."

Hanamichi glanced at his watch and yelp, "Shimatta!  It's so late already!?  We'd better go kitsune!"

"Do'aho."  Kaede rolled his eyes at the flustered red head and glanced at Kumori meaningfully before taking off with the red head.

That look Kaede gave him before leaving left Kumori befuddled.  What was that look about?

ÿ        ÿ        ÿ        ÿ        ÿ

Practice had finally ended, and Kumori was walking out of the school grounds as he thought about dinner's menu.  After that little run-in with Genji earlier, he was starting to feel rather famished.  He was walking pass the basketball gym when he heard scurried footsteps and the slamming of doors.  Curious, he headed toward the gym and jumped at what he saw.  Shiroi!  What the hell is he doing here!?  He can be thinking about attacking when there are others around, can he?

He watched the events inside the gym behind slitted doors.  Shiroi, a man in his early twenties with sharp, chiselled features was smirking dangerously as he walked toward Kaede.  The man clad in white stepped toward the kitsune with slow and teasing strides, like a hunter toying with his prey.  He pulled out a small hishu (1) and flicked it playfully in front Kaede's cerulean orbs.  Kaede's eyes hardened and his features turned colder.

"Maa maa, so this is the heir of the Rukawa Clan," Shiroi eyed Kaede from head to toe and back with a smirk tugging his lips.  "Impressive."

"Who are you and what do you want?"  Kaede's asked coldly as he watched the man who was almost as tall as he was in alarm.

"I thought you'd know who I am by now…"  He tapped Kaede's porcelain-liked cheek with the hilt of the hishu.  "You have such a pretty face, young Rukawa."

Kaede's eyes narrowed and slapped the man's hand away.  "Who sent you?"  His voice calm and icy.

"Oh, no one in particular."  The flavour of danger in Shiroi's smile intensified as he spoke.  "But I'm sure you know someone who really doesn't like you and your parents have, shall I say, _asked for our help to get rid of you?"_

"Hiretsukan (2)!"  Kaede hissed through his teeth and swung a punch at Shiroi.

The elder man dodged and punched the kitsune's abdomen instead.  Kaede let out a silent scream and held his stomach with his right arm, his form slumping slightly.

"That's no way to speak to an elder."  Shiroi continued to smile as he started to enjoy toying with the raven head.

Kaede shot him a glare that would send any normal human being scamper for their lives with all the icicles he could muster.  But unfortunately, Shiroi didn't even flinch under his glare.  Instead, he continued to smile arrogantly and dangerously at Kaede.

All these happened in front of Hanamichi and his gundan who remained in the gym after the normal basketball practice.  All five watched the event unfold with disbelief and gasped when Shiroi attacked, while the two men with Shiroi smirked at the handy work of their superior.

"Now, if you will allow me the pleasure, I would like to take your life now and spare you of all the un-pleasantries of life."

With a swift move, Shiroi flipped the hishu he was holding, held onto its hilt and lunged at Kaede with lightning fast speed.  Hanamichi also moved to push Kaede out of the way, but someone, or rather something beat him to it.  The sound of metal hitting against metal was heard and the clanging sound reverberated in the large gym.  The hishu held by Shiroi fell to the ground and he turned to his right, the direction of the _interruption.  His two subordinates ran to the doors on the right and ripped them open but saw nothing.  Shiroi's brows furrowed as he stared at the small needle on the back of his hand as a name came to mind._

"Eeto…nani kotogaaru (3)?"  Hanamichi whispered to his gundan in confusion.

Kumori was beginning to panic when he saw Shiroi held the hishu to Kaede's face.  However, he soon calmed down and continued to watch the assassin's actions.  When he heard Shiroi's announcement of taking Kaede's life, he reached into his belt's hidden pocket and pulled out several needles.  As soon as Shiroi advanced on Kaede, he shot out the needles, hitting the blade of the hishu, with one needle hitting the back Shiroi's right hand, making him drop the hishu.

Kumori quickly slipped into the shadows as random thoughts of the gym's layout flashed through his mind, trying to find the best possible way to enter the gym without being conspicuous.  When he looked up from his position, he saw a tree and an open window close to the tree's branch.  He walked to the other side of the tree and took of his school uniform and chest bandage quickly to reveal a happi like haori that was ivory in colour, decorated with tiny silver stars.  With one last movement, he tore a piece resin-like material off his face.  Under the short haori lay a well shaped woman's figure and long, well toned legs.  The once smooth, well-defined face became one marred with a long scar running from the left brow to the left chin.

The young woman reached for the bokken resting against the tree and removed its navy jacket.  She twisted and removed the bokken's hilt; to reveal another black leather covered hilt.  She grabbed onto the new hilt and drew out a sheathed bushi katana (4).  Dropping the hollow bokken to the ground, she slipped the katana into her belt on her left waist.

She looked up and leapt.  Grabbing onto the lower tree branch, she swung and landed atop the branch.  She leapt again and landed on the higher branch that was close to the window.  She walked along the length of the branch and pried the window to open further stealthily.  She slipped into the gym through the window and landed on the landings with feline grace.

"Shiroi-sama, there's no one outside."  One of the subordinates said when they returned from checking for intruders.

Shiroi pulled the needle out of his hand and smiled knowingly.  "I know you're here, so please come out and don't hide anymore.  A·ki·no Mi·ei."  He said as he played with the needle in his hand.

A flash of ivory appeared before them.  The ivory figure landed in front of Kaede after performing a couple of midair somersaults to break her fall.  She half-knelt in front of Kaede and bowed deeply.  "Geboku (5), Akino Miei has come late to youkun's assistance, please pardon me for my negligence."

Kaede was dumbstruck at this turn of events.  Geboku?  Why is this person calling herself a geboku to me? He glanced at the girl's appearance and realisation struck him.  She must be a member of Kaku Dou!

Miei bowed again before rising to her feet.  She turned and faced Shiroi.  Her eyes cold and hard when she looked at the smirking man.

"You are no match for me, Shiroi.  And, I do not want to fight you.  Musaraki is the one I want, and I know he sent you here to lure me out.  So please go back and tell him that I will be waiting for him, and we can settle everything thing between us."  She said in a soft, icy tone.  "I assure you that he will pay for what he did."

Shiroi shivered at her words involuntarily.  Normally he could stand up to anyone's threats, but this girl in front of him was really something else.  She radiated the aura of a revenge goddess, each word that came from those ruby lips presented hate to its fullest extent, and this stunned him.  She was no longer that carefree girl he once knew.  He could feel emptiness in her; the emptiness had replaced the naivety and jollity that had once filled her soul, pulling the sunshine out of her.  In addition, he knew who made her into the empty shell that she was now.  His brother.  Although not in blood, Musaraki was still the brother he respected and loved.

A sad smile crept onto Shiroi's face.  "You really do love him, don't you Miei?  Even though after what he did to you, you still love him."

Miei pursed her lips.  "I don't know what you're talking about."

"That scar.  That scar is the evidence of your love for him.  He gave you that scar three years ago, and you kept it, although you could've had it removed by plastic surgery.  It reminded you of him, that's why you didn't remove it. What's more is if you don't love him, you won't hate him."

"Urusai!"  She hissed as she narrowed her eyes at him.  "I kept this scar because it reminded me of his treachery, of his immorality!  I kept this scar because I want to make sure that I will be the one who see him take his last breath, and I'll use his blood to console my family's!"

"Hahaha!  Wake up and face the truth Miei.  If you don't love him that deeply, you won't hate him that much.  The opposite of love is hate.  They only differ by a thin line."

"Shiroi, I assure you that you do not want to anger me further, unless you want your blood spilt."  Her voice cooled a few degrees.  "Go away now!  And tell him this is no longer only Kaku Dou protecting our shujin (6), but also a feud between him and me.  Go away before I draw Aoi-Tsuki (7)."

Shiroi acknowledged and nodded.  "Wakarimashita.  I will deliver your message to him."  He turned to leave, calling his men with him.

"Shiroi-sama, demo…"  One of the men began, but was stopped by Shiroi.

"This does not concern you or me.  Let Musaraki deal with this."

"Hai Shiroi-sama…"  The men answered nervously and followed Shiroi out of the gym.

Kaede and the others watched as Miei _negotiated with Shiroi.  He noticed a bandage on her upper left arm, the exact place where Kumori's injury from yesterday was.  Can it be?  Can it be him?  If it is, then this confirms my suspicions earlier.  He is really a she!  What's more is she's sent here by Kaku Dou to be my bodyguard, which explains why she was able to __save me during those weird mishaps.  And that scent!  Lavender.  The same fragrance I caught off her when she fell on me yesterday!  It must be her!_

He felt his heart jumped with joy at the thought of her being a female.  But he soon frowned as he realised that she was sent here to protect him only.  Why am I having these emotional rushes all of a sudden?  The thought of her going away after her assignment draws despondency in me, why?

The raven head pondered about his thoughts as he stared disbelievingly at her back. When he heard that she was in love with the Musaraki person, he felt a pang in his heart.  At that moment, he realised that he had developed certain feelings for this bodyguard of his over the time that they had been acquainted.  A dry smile crept onto his porcelain features.

Great one you idiot!  Of all the people, why'd you have to fall for her?  A samurai like her will never throw away her honour and become yours.  What's more is she's already in love with someone else!  But…it wouldn't hurt to try and make her change her mind. His smile lightened at that last thought.

When Shiroi left, Miei turned to face Kaede again.  "Youkun, please be assured that my fellow Kaku Dou Shi (8) and I will be on our full alert from now on to prevent you from further harm from Riku Dou."  She bowed.

"Anata wa Kaii jii-san no magomusune (9) ka?"  Kaede asked flatly.

"Hai, sou desu." She replied in an equally flat tone.

"Excuse me for the interruption, but…what the hell is going on here?"  Hanamichi interjected with a more than slightly irked voice.

"Rukawa, don't you think you should tell us what's going on?  Especially about whom you really are."  Youhei added.

Before Kaede could say anything to the two, Miei spoke.  "Please excuse me gentlemen.  I have to make my leave now.  Shitsureishimasu."

With that, Miei walked out of the gym after bowing once more to Kaede.  The group of boys watched her leave silently.  When her back disappeared behind the gym's doors, Hanamichi and his gundan began their _interrogation on Kaede._

"So…Rukawa?  Care to tell us what's going on?"  Youhei began.

Kaede let out a sigh and dropped to the floor, sitting cross-legged, gesturing for the others to follow.  When they'd seated, Kaede began his life story.

"Man!  Who would've thought that the resident narcoleptic of Shohoku High is the heir of the Rukawa business empire?  Gees…  Guess that's proof for the proverb: 'Looks can be deceiving'!"  Hanamichi remarked in disbeliefs.

"Not funny, saru."  Kaede deadpanned.

"Baka kitsune!"  Hanamichi scoffed.

Youhei ignored the two and asked, "How about that Akino Miei?  And what's Kaku Dou?"

"Akino Miei is the granddaughter of the head of Kaku Dou.  Kaku Dou is more commonly known as KD Security Corporation, one of the largest security agencies in the Asia region."  Kaede replied.

Youhei nodded.  "Naruhoto.  Demo…what's Kaku Dou's relation to you family?  I mean, the girl just called you youkun and herself geboku to you.  She wouldn't have used these terms if they weren't necessary."

Kaede raised an eyebrow at Youhei's observances and praised him for it mentally.  "Kaku Dou was form about two centuries ago to protect and serve the House of Rukawa.  The then head of the Akino family was a samurai named Akino Etsuya.  He was almost killed by his adversaries in a fight when my great great great great grand father saved him.  From then onwards, the Akino family was sworn to protect and serve my family, and this is the honour of the samurais.  

"Until about sixty odd years ago, Kaku Dou served under the head of my family directly, the one called Kawa Shu.  But when my grandfather became the Kawa Shu, he tried to dismiss the Kaku Dou, asking them not to think of us as their masters, but the samurais being the samurais, they refused.  However, they did come to an agreement that they will continue to serve our family, but in concealment.  So they formed the KD Security Corporation and offered body guarding service to those who can afford their assistance.

"We haven't sought out the help of Kaku Dou for a long time, although we do keep in regular contact.  I even learnt basic martial arts through them when I was a child.  But I guess what's happening now, which is someone's trying to get to my parents and I, is serious enough for my father to ask Kaku Dou for help, and the result is them sending me a bodyguard."

The raven head drew in a few heavy breaths to relief his lungs of exhaustion as he finished his family's association with Kaku Dou.

"And they sent Akino Miei.  Who would've guessed that a girl can scare away an assassin…?"  Ookusu commented wondrously.

"She's not just any girl aho.  She's the best of the best within Kaku Dou."  Kaede rolled his eyes at the blonde's lack of knowledge.

"Nani!?"  The gundan gasped.

"Akino Miei is considered a legend in Kaku Dou.  Not many have seen her; even I haven't seen her before, until today that is.  She surpassed everyone around her in both combat skills and intelligence when she was only twelve.  True, she's not a male, but she is still the best there is when you come down to a samurai."  Kaede shrugged.

"Amazing as she is…but…did you see that horrible scar on her face?  Brr…  Scary!"  Noma said and shivered.

Kaede frown at the mention of her scar.  I remember hearing about her parents dying in a fierce battle against Riku Dou…  Could that scar be from that battle?

"You guys know what?"  Hanamichi spoke and caught the attention of everyone.  Kaede raised an eyebrow curiously at him.  "Kitsune had just spoken more than ten words in one sentence!  Nyahahahahahahaha…"

"Do'aho!"  Kaede deadpanned at his team mate's meaningless outbursts.

"Nani!?  Teme kitsune!  Korosu desu!"

With that last note, the kitsune and akai saru started one of their well known, purposeless fights again, while the remaining members of the gundan sighed and rolled their eyes at their friends' childishness.
    
    **Akane ****の**** Teahouse…**
    
    Konnichiwa mina-san!  Ogenki desu ka?
    
    OK.  I know I haven't been updating the fic for ages…and, I really have no comments about why I didn't update earlier :P  hehe…  ^_^;;
    
    Anyways, how do you like this chappy?  All fogs of mystery lifted yet?  ^_~  If not, then it's definitely gonna come clear in the next chappy.  ^_^
    
    Here's the Jap terms I used in the chapter,
    
                   (1)           Hishu                      ~             dagger
    
                   (2)           Hiretsukan              ~             bastard
    
                   (3)           Nani kotogaaru       ~             What happened?
    
                   (4)           Bushi katana           ~             warrior's blade/sword
    
                   (5)           Geboku                  ~             your subordinate/servant
    
                   (6)           Shujin                     ~             master
    
                   (7)           Aoi-Tsuki               ~             Name of Miei's sword.  Most swords have a name, so I named hers "Aoi-Tsuki", which means blue moon.
    
                   (8)           Kaku Dou Shi         ~             members of Kaku Dou (隱門使)
    
                   (9)           Magomusune          ~             granddaughter
    
    Okies then… that's all for now.
    
    _The Lazy Neko signing off…_


	6. The Shadow Revealed

_Disclaimer: Ya da…ya da…ya da… The usual disclaimer that everyone's annoyed about applies. Slam Dunk does not belong this lazy neko, and it'll never be, 'cos Takehiko Inoue sensei is its rightful owner! But…the OC's are mine and mine only! Bwahahahahahaha~ :D K…so what if this neko's a loony? Hahahahahaha~ :P =^.^=_

* * * * *

**_REVIEWERS!  Doumo arigatou gozaimashita! ^_^_**__

** December morning owl         -           Here's another long overdue update ^_^;;  Hmmm…how many chappies more to this fic?  You want an honest answer?  I have no idea~ :P  but…hopefully I can finish it in not more than 5 more chapters?  *fingers crossed* ^_~**

**Unquestionable                      -           Wah~  where did you disappeared to arh?  Missed you ne!!!  :P  Anyways, here's the next chappy, hope u'll like it ne ;)**

**Iluvenis**** Telperien                  -           Eddie!!!  *huggles*  How are you arh?? :D  Oooo…and thank you for your comments ne  *blushes* er…don't think you can see the blush under all that fur on my face rite?  Meow~ :P hehehe  =^.^=  Anyways, thank you once again, and I hope you'll enjoy this chappy ne ;)**

*** * * * ***

NB: "…" Character's speech

… Character's Thoughts

(…) See neko's notes…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5 – The Shadow Revealed**

Kaede rang the doorbell and Kumori's door opened; revealing a flour-smeared, longhaired boy whose gold rim glasses was straining to stay on his nose.  In addition, the apron he wore was dangling off his shoulders at an odd angle.  The raven head couldn't help but burst out laughing at the shorter boy's appearance.  Kumori pouted and glared at his friend.

"Unless you want to go through the night on an empty stomach, I recommend you to stop laughing and wipe that silly grin off your face now."  Kumori said with his eyes narrowed threateningly.

Kaede coughed to regain his composure.  "Ahem.  Gomen.  But you really do look ridiculous as you are."

Kumori rolled his eyes.  "Whatever.  Come in."

"Ojyamashimasu (1)."  

Kaede stepped inside and took off his shoes before slipping into a pair of house slippers.  He then headed into the kitchen whilst Kumori went for a bathroom break.  For the past month or so, he had developed a habit of heading into the kitchen once he walked into Kumori's apartment.  Once he was in the kitchen, he opened the refrigerator and raided it for snacks.  Today, he found himself a piece of Tiramisu left over from the night before.  By the time Kumori straightened himself and returned to the kitchen, Kaede had already begun chomping the cake away happily.

Kumori returned to the kitchen bench and continued with the kneading of the pastry for the pies he was making for dinner.  Kaede watched him from the corner of his eyes as he ate his cake, remembering the events of the day.

Can he really be Miei?

The raven head turned his gaze to Kumori's left arm.  The bandage is on his arm all right.  The very same position on Miei's arm as well…

Feeling Kaede's gaze on him, Kumori looked up from the dough and asked, "Nani?  Something wrong?"

Kaede shook his head.  "Iie."  He said quickly, almost choking on the mouthful of cake.  He dashed to the other side of the kitchen, grabbed the pitcher, poured some water into a glass, and gulped down the water.  He let out a sigh of relief when the cake that was supposedly stuck in his trachea was washed down by the water.

Kumori watched Kaede's actions wide-eyed.  This was the first time he'd seen the kitsune in such clumsy state, and he couldn't help but smiled.  Then, a thought came to him.

"Ne, would you like to make the pies with me, Rukawa-kun?"

Kaede almost choked again.  He gawked at the longhaired boy in bewilderment and exclaimed, "You want _me_ to make the pies?  Are you crazy?  I can't make those things.  I've _never_ done any culinary activities in my life!"

"You'll never know if you don't try, ne?"  Kumori winked mischievously.

"Demo…"

"Demo ja nai yo."  Kumori walked around and pulled Kaede toward the kitchen bench, smearing his hands with flour along the way.

"Itai!"  Kaede let out a small gasp.

"Nani?"  Kumori paused and looked at the raven head's wrist.  "How did you get this?"  He asked pointing to the blue-black patch on his wrist.

Kaede shrugged.  "The usual…"

"Another fight with Sakuragi-kun huh?"

Kaede shrugged again as Kumori sighed and eyed him with a bingo-I-thought-so look.

"Anyways, here, try it.  Make a parcel with the pastry, then put a few spoonfuls of fillings in and cover the parcel with another piece of pastry.  It's really easy, so here you go."  Kumori explained and showed Kaede what to do in liquid motions.  "Oh, and don't forget to punch some holes on the top with the fork to let the air out, if not, the pie will explode in the oven when you bake it."

After showing Kaede the necessary steps, Kumori continued with rolling out sized pastries for the other pies.  Kaede took the piece of pastry in hand and tried to mould it into the parcel that Kumori had shown him as his thoughts began to swirl again.

Wonder how he'd react if I actually called him Miei?  But…from what I understand about the Kaku Dou Shi, they have too much self-control to make even the tiniest blunder. Kaede sighed inwardly.  So how am I going to make him…her admit to who she really is?

"Something wrong Rukawa-kun?  That frown on your face is squeezing your forehead and ocular region into the shape of a mosquito."  Kumori commented with a slight comical tone, trying to lighten the atmosphere.  He'd felt Kaede's gaze on him for the past moments and it was beginning to grate at his nerves.

Might as well try and pry the truth out of her, instead of guessing blindly here. Upon that thought, Kaede looked up from the lop-sided pie parcel he'd made and looked Kumori straight in the eyes as a mischievous smirk curled his lips.  "I was just thinking about someone.  A person who's going to play a big part in my life from now on.  And…I'm wondering if you know the person?"  

Kumori was rather taken aback by his sudden boldness, and he could feel his cheeks starting to heat up.  "Huh?"  Why do I feel like a prey under a predator's eyes all of a sudden?  And why am I heating up under his stares?  No one was capable of doing that before…except one person…

Kaede's smirk broadened as he noticed Kumori's efforts to avert his gaze.  "Oh…that person can be considered as one of my servants, and her name is Akino Miei.  I'm just wondering if you've heard of her before."  He said oh-so-innocently.

Kumori gulped unconsciously and he pushed his glasses awkwardly as if to make sure that his disguise had not fallen off.

"Err…no…haven't heard of the name before, why do you ask?"  He smiled weakly.

Kumori began to panic silently although he remained calm on the outside.  Youkun couldn't have seen through my disguise…could he?  But I've only appeared once as my true self in front of him, so he couldn't possibly see through me.  But…if he didn't see through me, why is he asking me these questions all of a sudden?

"Are you sure you don't know her?"  Kaede continued to pressure with a knowing smirk.  "But I'm beginning to see a resemblance between the two of you.  For examples, your waist-length black hair, midnight black eyes, and most of all…that wound you two share on the same arm, same place."

OK!  Red alert!  Danger!  He knows! Kumori's mind screamed.

"Eeto…  It can be just coincidental that this girl and I have some similar features.  Especially the wound on my arm.  Anyone could've wounded their arm one way or another at similar spots right?"  Kumori replied with a nervous smile and his eyes forestalling.

Damn!  That wound on my arm must've given me away!  I forgot all about it when I showed myself just now!  What am I to do now!?

"True…  But…did I mention that you two have the same fragrance enveloping you?  The same lavender scent is on both of you."  Kaede's cerulean orbs glistened with mischief and determination as he eyed Kumori, who was beginning to fidget nervously with the pastry dough.

"Another coinci…dence?"  Kumori replied in a weaker tone than before.  He grunted mentally.  Baka Miei!  You're so careless!  Baka, baka, baka!

Kaede reached out his right hand and snaked around Kumori's neck suddenly, too fast for Kumori to react.  The shorter boy froze at the kitsune's touch and their eyes locked, cerulean clashing against the blackest noir.  He closed the gap between them by pulling the shorter boy to him, until their foreheads were almost touching.

"You know Miei; you are one hell of a good actor.  You've fooled me for long enough.   Don't you think it's time for you to come clean and show yourself to me?"

Kaede's warm breath tickled Kumori's face, making him shudder.  Before he could say anything in reply, Kaede's face changed angle and he felt something soft on his lips.  Kumori's eyes widened upon recognition of what was happening.  He quickly pushed Kaede away, breaking them apart.  He gaped at Kaede incredulously.

"How…how can you do that!?"  A gasped escaped Kumori's mouth.  His baritone had now reverted to a female's soft, gentle voice.  The voice Kaede heard not so long ago.

Kaede folded his arms before his chest casually, and a cheeky yet satisfied smile tugged his lips.  A smile like that of a misbehaved cat, which had just snacked on stolen fish without its owner's knowledge.  This sight of him struck a cord in Miei's system.  It stung her eyes and the flames of anger began to flicker in her black ocular orbs.  She was angrier with herself than with Kaede.

How can you be so stupid Miei?  Especially since you knew he's smarter than he seems!  Miei no baka! She berated herself as she began to feel hopelessness draping over her slowly.

"Why not?  Give me a reason."  Kaede smiled.

"You are my youkun and I am you geboku.  You have just violated the honour between a master and his servant!"  Miei retorted as she fumed at Kaede's recklessness.

Kaede shrugged.  "So?  Like you said, I'm your youkun and you're my geboku, so I'd say I have the authority to dismiss this level of relationship between us."

"No.  You are wrong."  Her eyes ablaze as she returned his gaze.  "The honour of a samurai's duty is sworn upon the samurai's blood.  It is not something even you, youkun have the power to dismiss.  Not now, not ever."

"To hell with this honour crap!  You have plagued my mind for the past months, making me worry that I might be gay because I have fallen for a guy.  Now that everything is out, I don't care who you are.  I just want you to be with me from now on."

Miei held her breath at Kaede's words.  She was stunned by the sudden outburst of such strong emotions from the normally cool and impassive kitsune.  She opened her mouth to speak but found no words came out.  Her throat was tight, as if seized by a strong hold, making her wanting to cough to abolish the tension.

"I should've known earlier.  With you popping up from nowhere when crazy things began to happen around me, I should've guessed you were sent to be my shadow, my bodyguard by Kaku Dou.  Especially since the name you assumed is a dead give-away.  Kumori, which meant shadow"  Kaede dismissed her shocked look and continued.  "And who would've guessed that I'd fall for you, my own shadow, my geboku as you put it.  But, what's happened had happened, and there's no turning back.  I'm willing to gamble my heart on you.  I will make you forget that ridiculous talk of master-servant honours, and make you return my affections."

Miei shook her head unconsciously as her eyes widened at his declarations.  "No…"  A soft gasp escaped her mouth as a strong pang hit her heart.

Why is there this rush of feelings thundering over me all of a sudden?  Have I not vowed not to fall for this _trap_ again?  Has he reawakened my heart that had died along with my parents so long ago? She questioned herself silently as the wall she built to burry her heart began to crack.  Suddenly it hit her.  She had befriended Kaede and let him stepped closer to her than anyone else, even more than her family members.  Her lips pursed and her eyes iced over at that thought.  No.  I will not fall again.  I will never fall again.  He will not claim my heart then trample it as _he_ did!

She looked up and stared into Kaede's cerulean eyes with newfound determination and…coldness he had not felt from anyone before.  She mouth opened slowly, "No!  The honour of a samurai has never been taken lightly nor has it been broken by anyone in history.  I will not be the first or the last person to so to bring shame upon the lineage.  Try as you may, but you will not, and I repeat, you WILL NOT be the cause of me bringing shame to my family and the samurai line, because I WILL NOT allow it."

Kaede rolled his eyes and threw his arms into the air exasperatingly after hearing her speech.  "For goodness sake, this is not the dark ages!  It's the 21st century.  Who'd give a damn about these ancient and unreasonable rules?  I certainly will not, and I can guarantee Kaii jii-san doesn't care about them either."

"Say what you may, but I will never let go of my principle.  If you don't mind, I'd like to continue with our dinner's preparations."  Miei shunted Kaede's opinions and returned to her pie making duties.

Kaede was left speechless.  He stared at her in disbeliefs.  Did none of what he said get into her head?  Any other girl would have thrown herself at him by this time, yet…the very girl who he'd fallen for did not do so.  Argh!  How dense is that skull of hers anyways?  What does it take to get it through that thick skull of hers that I don't care about this honour crap!?

He continued to watch her rolling out the dough and the making pies mutely.  As he watched, a new determination formed in his mind.  He will make her see that his feelings for her are genuine, and break the barrier separating their hearts.  A smirk of confidence formed on his lips without her notice.  You'll see Miei, I will claim you heart, and there's no escape for you…

Z        Z        Z        Z        Z

For the next few days, the usually genial atmosphere between two of the most popular guys in Shohoku was nonexistent.  And thus gave rise to the latest gossip from Class 3 – 2, such as the two most sought after guys weren't on good terms because they were fighting for the attention of the same girl, which got everyone guessing who the _lucky_ girl was, and a string of other nonsensical speculations.

Kaede eyed his seatmate from the corners of his eyes and sighed inwardly as another bit of gossip floated into his ears.  If they only knew…

Kumori remained indifferent to the various gossips.  Some students actually gathered enough courage and came to ask him for information about his row with Kaede.  However, Kumori just smiled and walked off without any answers for the curious busybodies.  Although Kumori and Kaede weren't their normal friendly selves with each other, Kumori still followed Kaede around stealthily.  This was unknown to others except Kaede.  He could always feel his shadow's presence even though the shadow was out of sight.

Like any other day, Kaede and Kumori headed off to their respective clubs after the last bell.  However, Kumori only appeared to be going to the kendou club, when in fact he was going to the basketball gym to lookout for Kaede.

The longhaired boy perched himself on the railings of the spectator stands in a shadowed section of the gym.  His eyes were like that of a hawk, watching the events on the courts below him carefully, not missing a single detail.  He had been having an uneasy feeling that Riku Dou was about to make their move, and soon.  Thus, although the sour air around them still holds, Kumori still carried out his obligations to his youkun without a second word.

When the clock on the gym wall struck seven, the basketballers began to pack up and dispersed to go home.  When Kaede stepped out of the gym, he noticed his shadow behind him.  They walked in deafening silence as the summer sun sets, but this silence was soon broken by Hanamichi and his gundan, who'd rushed to join them from behind.

Hanamichi swung an arm around Kumori's shoulders and grinned.  "Oi Misaki, what's up with you and kitsune?"

"Yeah, you two were so friendly to each other before."  Noma added.

"Did you do something to upset the Ice Prince?"  Takamiya grinned and winked playfully.

"Do'ahos."  Kaede stopped and deadpanned, causing everyone to look his way.  The Sakuragi Gundan smirked mischievously as they looked up at the kitsune, but their smirks left their faces as soon as they saw Kaede's extraordinarily frostiness, and gulped nervously.  That is…all except Kumori, who looked straight ahead and becoming more emotionless by the second.

"Take you hand off her shoulders, do'aho!"  Kaede demanded with cold quietness.

"Huh?  H-e-r?"  Hanamichi looked at the basketball club captain blurrily.  "Eeto…there's no girl around kitsune."

Kaede glared at the red head with such intensity that could've made a bee hive out of the akai saru's body.  But this little commotion between the two basketballers were interrupted by Kumori when he shrugged Hanamichi's arm off his shoulders and walked in front of the group, eyeing the direction of the school gates stoically.

The others watched the longhaired boy's back curiously, as he stood before them with the temperature around him dropping rapidly.

"Murasaki, time for us to end everything."  Every word rang out into the warm summer evening like the sharp sounds of screeching tyres as Kumori spoke.  A gentle breeze blew, picking up a few withered leaves from the ground and ruffling Kumori's waist-length ponytail.

The boy's words caught the attention of his friends and they too turned their heads toward the school gates in anticipation.  They were all waiting for the person their friend mentioned, Murasaki to appear any time.

A soft laugher floated into the air around them, and a figure almost as tall as Kaede and Hanamichi appeared with his back to the setting sun, shadowing his face.

"Miei, Miei…  You are as alert as you were."  A gentle tenor said as two more figures appeared beside the first.   One, a male almost as tall as the first, and the second, a female with the typical height of Asian females.

Kumori narrowed his eyes and waved his bokken in front of his face, blocking a couple of shurikens (2) that were thrown furtively at the group by one of the newcomers.

"Stop your tricks Murasaki."  Kumori deadpanned.  "All of it ends now."

At the end of that note, Kumori lunged at the three newcomers.  Soon, the sounds of clashing metals could be heard.  The eerie sounds reverberated in the air, making everyone's skin crawled.  The battle between Kumori and the three assassins from Riku Dou soon moved into the view.  Everyone gasped at the ferocity of the battle.  Although it was a one against three battle, Kumori was still handling the situation with ease.  He did not show any sign of exhaustion at all.

The group soon broke apart with Kumori landed half-knelling in front of Kaede.  When the longhaired boy stood up, his right sleeve detached from his shirt, and a wide gash was evident across his chest, revealing the bandages underneath his shirt.

"This battle is between you and me, Murasaki.  Do not drag anyone else into it."  A female's voice rang into the air as Kumori spoke.  Hanamichi and his gundan were dumbfounded and soon realized what was going on.  Misaki Kumori was in fact a female, and her name should be Akino Miei, a samurai sent to protect Shohoku's resident narcoleptic.

Murasaki, a tall male dressed in black, and nothing but black stepped out of the trio and smiled.  His handsome features were as sharp as Kaede's, but the two of them emanated totally different auras.  One was that of aloofness whilst the other was of wild danger.  "Very well.  Just as you proposed, it will just be you and me.  Show me how much your skills have improved over the years, and do not hold back like you did just now."

Miei smirked scornfully.  "Oh you'll see.  And today, I will avenge my parents' death!"  She said bitterly.

She held her bokken in front of her and twisted the hilt to take out the hidden Aoi-Tsuki.  Once she drew out the hidden katana, she dropped the hollow bokken to the ground and put a hand to her left shoulder.  She gripped onto her tattered shirt and pulled forcefully, ripping the shirt off her body.  Removing the blade from its sheath, she slipped the blade into the gap of the bandages around her chest and cut them loose.  The bandages fell to the ground in shreds, showing a light-turquoise happi like haori of pure silk decorated with embroidered bamboo draping her body's curves.  She then stepped out of the slacks she was wearing and a pair of slender legs came into sight.

Takamiya and Ookusu blew a whistle at the fine sight before them, which got them a life-threatening glare from Kaede.  They shuddered and smiled nervously, putting up their hands in gesture of no offence.

Miei ignored the fuss that was happening behind her and tied the sheath of Aoi-Tsuki to her waist in a sageo (3), then placed the blade back into its sheath.  What happened next shocked everyone.  She pulled a piece of skin off her face, or rather a skin-like resin material, throwing it to the ground.  The face of Misaki Kumori disappeared in front of their eyes.  It was replaced by a face bearing a long scar on its left.  The face of Akino Miei.

"Now I'm ready to fight."  A ruthless smile curled her lips, and the fire of a revenge goddess shone in her black diamonds as she crouched slightly into a fighting stance with her hands Aoi-Tsuki's hilt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
    
    **Akane ****の**** Teahouse…**
    
    Konnichiwa mina-san!  Hisashiburi desu ne~  O'genki desu ka?
    
    As you all know, me = lazy cat, so you can't really blame me for not updating sooner right?  *smiles innocently*  :P  Hey, I am an innocently sweet and kawaii neko k?  And, don't argue about that with me, since I should know better~  bwahahahahahahahahahahaha~  *cough cough, choke choke* ^_^;;  Anyways, let's see…oh~  only three Jap terms to explain this time.  Here they are:~
    
                   (1)           Ojaymashimasu       ~             I've intruded on you, said when entering the house.
    
                   (2)           Shuriken                 ~             Star shaped, flat metal pieces, i.e. throwing stars.
    
                   (3)           Sageo                     ~             Sword knot
    
    Hmmmm….need I say more?  Of course I have to!  R&R PLEASE~~~~~~  :D  Thankies ^_^  *bows*
    
    Okies, that'll be all for now ^_~  Ciao~
    
    _The Lazy Neko signing off…_


	7. Liberation of the Shadow's Heart

_Disclaimer: Ya da…ya da…ya da… The usual disclaimer that everyone's annoyed about applies. Slam Dunk does not belong this lazy neko, and it'll never be, 'cos Takehiko Inoue sensei is its rightful owner! But…the OC's are mine and mine only! Bwahahahahahaha~ :D K…so what if this neko's a loony? Hahahahahaha~ :P =^.^=_

* * * * *

**_10Q to everyone who reviewed!  :D  *bows*  Doumo!  ^_^_**

** December morning owl         -           Here's another long overdue update ^_^;;  Hmmm…how many chappies more to this fic?  You want an honest answer?  I have no idea~ :P  but…hopefully I can finish it in not more than 5 more chapters?  *fingers crossed* ^_~**

**Unquestionable                      -           Wah~  where did you disappeared to arh?  Missed you ne!!!  :P  Anyways, here's the next chappy, hope u'll like it ne ;)**

**Iluvenis**** Telperien                  -           Eddie!!!  *huggles*  How are you arh?? :D  Oooo…and thank you for your comments ne  *blushes* er…don't think you can see the blush under all that fur on my face rite?  Meow~ :P hehehe  =^.^=  Anyways, thank you once again, and I hope you'll enjoy this chappy ne ;)**

**sLL****                                         -           Hello~  n 10x for reviewing ne :D and yeaps…the climax is due… sort of :P hehehe…**

**Rheia****                                      -           10Q!  I always appreciate the reviews I get from readers ^_^  so, the length of the reviews are not important at all ;)  and…here's the next chappy, hope u'll like it ^_^ cheers~**

*** * * * ***

NB: "…" Character's speech

… Character's Thoughts

(…) See neko's notes…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

****

****

****

**~ Chapter Six – Liberation of the Shadow's Heart ~**

"What is going on?"  The fight before them flabbergasted Genji and a couple of kendou club members who had just finished extra practice.  They watched the _professional_ fight wide-eyed.  They were even more stunned when Miei removed her disguises.

Yano, the junior who had handled Miei's bokken before gasped inwardly when he saw her drew Aoi-Tsuki out of its encasement.  No wonder that bokken was unusually heavy…there's a real katana inside!

Genji on the other hand were both stunned and relieved.  He was startled by the skills Miei possessed, and relieved in the sense that Miei had not gone all out when he challenged her to the numerous fights.  For he now knew that if she hadn't held back, he would've been kill.  Her words echoed in his head. _ A sword is a weapon.  Kenjutsu is the art of killing.  Pretty words maybe used to beautify its art, but you can never deny its true nature.  Kendou was born from Kenjutsu, and what I have studied all my life is in fact Kenjutsu, not kendou…  You lack a humble heart.  With that, you will never be able to reach the summit of Kenjutsu.  That is why you will never be able to defeat __me.___ In some ways, his pride was now more trampled then before; but he could do nothing to rebuild it, for he now knew that his imaginary foe was not one whom he can defeat.

The other kendou member was the kendou club's vice-captain, Nakaki.  He was more aghast by the fact that their assistant coach was a girl than the fact that she possessed such astonishing skills.  By the looks of things, she is not an ordinary person… He frowned.

Just as Miei and Murasaki were about to start their fight, a group of males armed with katanas and firearms rushed into Shohoku's grounds.  The male and female who came with Murasaki quickly moved toward the newcomers to block their interference with the fight that was about to commence.

The woman, Midori dressed in dark green held up her katana to the group.  She narrowed her eyes gravely, "This is a fight between those two.  If anyone dares to interfere with the fight, they'll have to get through me first."

The man, Shiro smiled at the group and eyed their leader, a man in his twenties dressed in a silver trimmed black hakama with pretend joviality.  "Akino Asato.  Fancy seeing you here."

Asato glared at Shiro and hissed.  "I don't know what you are planning Shiro, but let me make this clear.  If you dare to hurt Miei, I will make sure all of you will be carried out of here as corpses."

"My, my, such bold words."  Shiro sneered.  "Anyone can say words that are _impractical_."

Asato pursed his lips and did not reply.  A small ridiculing smile graced his lips soon, "We'll just have to see about that, won't we?"

"I guess we will…"  Shiro replied thoughtfully.

At that moment, a gust of wind swept across them, rustling the tree leaves as the last of the sunlight disappeared into the horizon.  As if on cue, Miei and Murasaki drew their katanas and began their spar.  The few lonely streetlamps provided minuscule amount of light, but it was enough for them to see the two fighters' silhouette and the eerie blue glow of the clashing blades.

Miei…kiwotsukete (1)!  Don't get yourself hurt.  Onegai… Kaede pleaded silently as he watched the fight intensified before his eyes.  With each clanging sound made by the blades, his heart's anxiousness amplified another notch.  His usually droopy kitsune eyes were wide-awake for once, but those cerulean gems were filled with worry.

The Sakuragi Gundan was mesmerized by the battle.  They were well-known and good fighters themselves, but this was the first time they lay eyes on fighters, iie, warriors of such calibre.  They were astounded, and they understood the fight before them could bring about the death of either warrior in a wink of the eye if one of them lost their concentration.  Each clenched his fists unconsciously out of concern for their friend, and from hypnotic affects of the fight.

However, the fight ended unexpectedly.  As Miei swung Aoi-Tsuki in attempts to injure Murasaki, Murasaki did not dodge her strike.  Instead, he dropped his katana and opened his arms wide, receiving the blow directly.  Aoi-Tsuki pierced through Murasaki's abdominal region.  Due to the force Miei placed on the strike, Aoi-Tsuki's blade slanted and made a deeper, longer gash in Murasaki's body.  The colour of scarlet blinded Miei as Murasaki's wound opened and blood spilt like a fountain, discolouring her haori.

Everyone present stared at the scene in horror.  Never have they thought that the fight would end this way.  Miei dropped Aoi-Tsuki to the ground as Murasaki's body fell to the floor.  She too fell to the ground in shock soon after.  Her eyes glazed over due to the shock.  She then lifted her head and looked at the severely injured assassin vacantly.

"Doushite?"  Miei trembled as her whitened lips opened.  "You could've dodged that.  Why didn't you?"

Murasaki struggled to sit up but his efforts were quickly gone in vain.  He lay back down and laughed.  "Hahaha…"  He coughed and scarlet slipped from his mouth as the blood refluxed through his esophageus.  But he ignored the metallic taste and continued laughing, a heart wrenching laugh.

Miei stared at him vacantly, and continued to ask why.  "Doushite?  DOUSHITE!?"

"Hahaha…  Because I owed you, that why.  Hahaha…"  He rolled to his good side and lifted his head slightly to see her face.  A sad smile curled his lips and his brown eyes softened.  "It's time to let go, Miei.  Let it all go.  Don't hold on to the pass anymore.  Live again Miei, be that carefree girl I knew once more."

"Toshiya…  TOSHIYA!"  Miei got up and rushed to Murasaki's side as tears slit down from her eyes.  She pulled him into an embrace, disregarding the blood that was damaging her clothes.  Pulling out a few acupuncture needles, she pricked them into his pressure points in efforts to stop his bleeding.  But…it was to no avail.

Murasaki Toshiya placed a hand on Miei's trembling ones and smiled.  "Promise me…live again…  Let me take the burden off your shoulders…  Free your heart again…"

Tears fell from Miei's eyes like broken strings of pearls.  "You've planned this all a long haven't you?  You've planned to die by my hands.  How could you leave like this?  How could you leave _me_ like this!?"

Toshiya just smiled warmly at her and shook his head.  "You know why.  And I'm not leaving you; I'll always be with you in spirit."  He reached up and placed his hand on her scar.  "Does…does it still hurt?  I didn't…mean to hurt you like this; I love you…too much to be so…so cruel towards you…  But…I had no choice…  I…"

Miei put a finger over his whitening lips and smiled.  "Shh…  It doesn't hurt anymore, and I forgive you.  I forgave you long ago…"

"Arigatou…"  He mumbled as he coughed again.

A pale-faced Midori stumbled over and knelt beside Murasaki.  "Ni-san…"

"Gomen ne, Midori...  I promised tou-san and kaa-san that…that I'll always take…take care of you…but I'm afraid I…won't be able to do that anymore."

Midori shook her head frantically as tears started to blur her vision.  "Iie…"

"Midori…"  Shiro who had walked over to them said softly.  He placed a hand on her shoulders in comfort.

Toshiya looked up and smiled at his brother-like friend.  "Shiro…, I leave Midori…in your care from now on..."

Shiro knelt down and took the dying man's hand.  He nodded firmly.  "I will."

"Thank you."  Toshiya smiled thankfully at Shiro.  He turned his head back to Miei.  "Be…be happy from now on, k?  Yakusoku?"

Miei struggled to smile and nodded.  "Hai, yakusoku."

"Ne, watashi wa…netaidesu yo…  (2)" Toshiya mumbled as a blithe smile clung to his lips.  Slowly, his brown eyes closed and they were never to open again.

Miei smiled down at him and bent over to place a chaste kiss on his cold lips.  "Oyasumi Toshiya."

"Ni-san…"  Midori broke down and cried as Shiro pulled her into his embrace.  Shiro closed his eyes and sighed heavily.  "Sayonara, my friend, my brother."

While everyone was still trying to get over the shock, Shiro turned to Asato.  "Riku Dou's headquarter is situated at the lower basement of Club Musouka at Ginza."

Asato was taken aback by the information Shiro provided.  "Why have you told me this?  Isn't it against Riku Dou's policy to disclose the whereabouts of your HQ?"

Shiro ran a hand through his hair and smiled.  "Well, yea, but…who cares?  I've had it with Riku Dou anyways."  He shrugged nonchalantly.

Asato raised an eyebrow inquisitively.  He then smiled at his counterpart.  "Thank you Shiro.  I'll make sure you and Midori will never be troubled by Riku Dou again."

Shiro winked at Asato and raised a thumb at him.  He then turned to kneel beside Miei, Midori and Toshiya again.  "Miei, we need to take him away and let your people clean up the place before the cops are alarmed."

Miei looked up at him with swollen red eyes.  She nodded and passed Toshiya into Shiro's arms.  "Good bye Toshiya…"  She whispered and watched Shiro and Midori walked into the dark curtains of the night.

'        '        '        '        '

Kaede watched the events unfold emotionlessly.  When Miei ran to Murasaki's side and cried over him, his heart immediately pained for her unfortunate encounters and…jealousy.  He clenched his fists so tightly that his knuckles whitened.  He finally blew his cool when she kissed Murasaki.  He was about to walk up to the small group when a firm grip held him back.  It was Hanamichi.

"Leave them alone kitsune."  Hanamichi said solemnly.

Kaede glanced at the red head and remained where he was.  Yes, there is no need for me to get jealous over a dead guy.

Miei picked herself up from the ground and kept staring into the night emptily.  Kaede walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder consolingly.  She turned and smiled at him, a heartfelt smile he had not seen from her before.  Despite of that horrendous scar on her face, that smile of hers lit up her whole being, which made people forget about the scar.  Before Kaede could recover from the stupor he allowed himself to fall into after seeing her smile, she mouthed thank you to him silently then her body wavered and plummeted to the ground due to exhaustion of both heart and body.  Kaede was able to catch her by the shoulders just before she hit the ground.

"Miei!"  Asato rushed over as his cousin fell unconscious.  He knelt beside Kaede and Miei as he made a quick check on her.  He let out a sigh of relieve and smile at Kaede, "She's just exhausted.  She'll be fine."

Kaede nodded and heaved a sigh of relieve silently.  He looked at Asato and asked, "You are a Kaku Dou Shi?"

"Hai."  Asato switched to a half-kneeling position in front of Kaede and began, "Geboku, Akino Asato at your service youkun."

"So…you're one of the top cadres of Kaku Dou."  Kaede nodded.

"Err…yea…"  Asato smiled and scratched his head absentmindedly.

"So, what now?"  Kaede asked as he darted glances at the Sakuragi Gundan and Genji and Co.  "They've seen a lot tonight."

Asato closed his eyes briefly as if in thoughts.  "We will take care of everything; you don't have to worry youkun.  But the first thing we need to do now is get Miei out of here and back to Kaku Dou."

Kaede nodded and Asato motioned one of his group members to come forward.  "Iijima here will escort you and Miei back to Kaku Dou."

"Please come this way youkun."  Iijima gestured.  Kaede followed Iijima to the car that was waiting outside with Miei in his arms.

When they'd left, Asato turned to the bystanders and smiled.  "Well kids, that's all for tonight.  Thank you for watching and before you go, just remember to erase tonight's events from your heads.  Just treat it as an action-packed dream."

"Nani!?  No one tells the tensai what to do!"  Hanamichi growled.

Everyone sweat-dropped at Hanamichi's outburst.  Youhei couldn't help but shook his head at his friend's antics.  He grabbed hold of Hanamichi's arm and urged the others to follow.  "Let's go guys, there's no need for us to stay here any longer."  He then turned to the kendou club members, "You guys should go too, and forget about what had happened here tonight."

Just as the Sakuragi Gundan were about to walk out of Shohoku, Youhei turned slightly to face Genji and sneered, "You know Genji, your really are one lucky duck.  I'd say you've finally see how lame you were when you challenged a true kenkaku to a match."

Genji pursed his lips but did not say anything.  He stormed off before anyone else did to nurse his extremely wounded pride.  When the gundan walked pass Asato, Hanamichi stopped briefly.  "Take care of them will ya?"

Asato nodded and smiled.  "Of course."

Hanamichi smiled at him and walked off with his gundan.  When the students were gone, Asato began to direct his group members with the subsequent clean up of the now stained Shohoku grounds.  The _clean up crew_ was a fast working bunch.  They had the place cleaned and restored to normal in less than an hour.  Once Asato was satisfied with the work, he ordered everyone to file out and return to Kaku Dou's headquarter in Tokyo.

'        '        '        '        '

Kaede sat opposite Akino Kaii and watched the elder performed the sadou (3) in perfection.  He and Miei arrived at Kaku Dou under an hour ago under Iijima's escort.  He had carried her into her room, where Kaku Dou's servants and on site physicians were waiting to look after their young mistress.  The doctors had declared her to be fit except for over-exhaustion.  Kaede and the doctors left her room when the maids began to clean her soiled garments.

"Douzo."  Kaii handed the cup of freshly made tea to Kaede and bowed slightly.

Kaede bowed in return of respect and took the cup with his right hand.  Placing the cup into his left hand, he then held the cup with both hands, turning the cup clockwise twice before drinking the tea.  Once he had finished the tea, he turned it anticlockwise twice before placing it back on the tatami in front of him.

"Doumo arigatou gozaimashita.  Kono ocha wa oishi desu yo."  Kaede commented softly.

Kaii laughed jovially and nodded.  "It is my pleasure to have you as a guest, youkun."

"Iie, the pleasure is mine."  Kaede let a small smile graced his lips.

This was the first time he met Kaii again after so many years.  He remembered the last time he saw the old man, he only nine years old.  Although Kaii had aged somewhat over the years, his dark eyes were still as sharp as Kaede remembered.  Sharp like those of an eagle.  Kaede felt that those eyes were able to see through anyone's hearts, which unnerved him slightly.

"I believe you have some questions for me, youkun?"  Kaii asked directly, trying to get rid of some of the uneasiness Kaede was feeling.

Kaede cocked an eyebrow at the elderly gentleman.  He then decided to skip all formalities and get straight to the point.  "Tell me about Miei.  About what happened between her and Murasaki."

Kaii nodded as he observed his young master closely.  Before he answered Kaede's question, he smiled knowingly and asked, "Answer me this first.  Are you in love with my granddaughter?"

"Hai."  Kaede answered without thinking.  His tone solemn.

Kaii nodded.  "Now, my next question is why do you love her?  She is not a member of the high society nor is she beautiful.  Even without that scar on her face, she only possesses an ordinary face with nothing distinct."

"Her sorrows."  Kaede looked Kaii in the eye and said, "It was her sorrow that drew me to her.  Although she hid it well in front of everyone, there were still times when she showed it unconsciously.  That sorrow I felt from her broke my heart.  I wanted to comfort her, to shield her from anything that may do her harm.  I don't know when, but when I noticed, I've already fallen for her."

"Then I trust you're not afraid of the scar on her face."  Kaii smiled sincerely at the boy who nodded in reply.  "Very well then, I will tell you what happened three years ago…"

**~.::.~.::.~.::.~   Flashback       ~.::.~.::.~.::.~**

"You're jii-san's new student, aren't you?"  A fifteen-year-old girl with waist length black hair asked the handsome twenty-four year-old male who was practicing kendou against a wooden target curiously.  Her large black eyes blinked a few times and watched him with fascination.  He was a really good at what he was doing.  One of the best she had seen.

Murasaki Toshiya stopped practicing when he heard the silver-bell like voice and turn to look at the young girl.  At first glance, she looked just like any other girls he had seen before.  But when he saw her eyes, he was mesmerized by those depthless black pools, as if he was falling into an endless pit.  His heart raced irrationally.

"Who…are you?"  He asked slowly as he continued to stare into her eyes.

She blushed under his intense gaze.  "My name is Miei.  What's yours?"  She asked shyly.

"Miei…"  Toshiya smiled softly.  "You're sensei's granddaughter right?  My name is Murasaki Toshiya."

"Murasaki Toshiya…"  Miei mouthed his name repeatedly then smiled brightly at him.  "Can I call you Toshi then?"

Toshiya frowned slightly, "I prefer Toshiya in full ne."

"OK, I'll call you Toshiya then."  Miei beamed at her newfound friend.

Toshiya smiled.  Her bright, carefree smiles had influenced him to smile blithely for the first time in many years.  From that moment, Miei had entered his heart and he lived to make her happy.  He pampered her with little gifts that always brought out the brightest smiles from her, even though they were invaluable.  The two of them soon became the hottest gossip in Kaku Dou, and everyone was eager to see them tie the knot when Miei turned sixteen the next fall.

However, the happy times did not last long.  Riku Dou picked the worse of times to attack its nemesis, Kaku Dou.  At that time, Kaii had fallen ill with pneumonia, leaving Kaku Dou in command by the inexperienced Akino Heiji, Miei's father.  A fierce battle broke out between the two organizations.  Miei was traumatized when she found out Toshiya was a spy from Riku Dou.  Her heart broke instantly.  When she saw the Riku Dou assassins killed her parents in front of her eyes, she lost what little self-control she had left and killed any Riku Dou assassins that dared to cross her path.

Toshiya was heart broken when he saw the state she was in and tried to stop her from further carnage by fighting against his love.  It was then when he was force to injure her to wake her from the tranced state she was in.  It was then that he saw hate and coldness in her usually warm, glistening eyes for the first time.  After striking a direct blow to her face, leaving a scar on it, he knocked her unconscious in attempts to protect her from being found and killed by the other assassins, and he was successful in doing so.

Miei survived the battle between the two organizations.  When she recovered from her injuries, a totally different personality emerged.  She was cold, heartless, and vowed to avenge her parents' death by ending Toshiya's life with her hands….

**~.::.~.::.~.::.~   End of Flashback       ~.::.~.::.~.::.~**

Kaede clenched and unclenched his fists as he heard Miei's story.  His heart pained for her misfortunes, wishing that there were a way to erase all the unpleasant memories of her past, to heal her injured heart.  But he knew he was not the person for the job because it took the person who injured her to heal her, and that was Murasaki.  Murasaki had freed Miei from her nightmares when he took his last breath earlier that night.  Although he was not able to ease her of past heartaches, the kitsune silently vowed to make her smile from now on, chasing any remaining darkness out of her life, making sure that she does not cry another tear in the days to come.

Kaede look up from his clenched fists and look Kaii in the eye.  "Do you approve of me then, Kaii-jii san?"

Kaii smiled weakly.  "This is not my decision to make, young lord.  It will be Miei's decision.  It is entirely up to you to convince and make her accept you as her companion.  It all comes down to you."

The raven head frowned.  "But she's unreasonably stubborn.  She kept putting a barrier between us by talking about the honour between a master and a servant, and it's driving me nuts!"

"Then you have not tried hard enough."  Kaii said and took a sip of tea.  "Put in more efforts and make her see your heart's intention, your love for her, and she will succumb.  She may look like a tough-cookie, but her heart is in fact softer than a teddy bear.  So…ganbatteru yo youkun.  I believe you can break through her defences and win her heart."

"Doumo arigatou for the advice Kaii-jii san."  Kaede bowed and smiled at the old man.

"Doitashimashita (4) youkun.  And if I am correct, which I always am, you will soon become my inzoku magomusuko (5) ne?"  Kaii winked at the kitsune mischievously.

Kaede blushed as Kaii broke out into a hearty laugh at the sight of the embarrassment of the young man.

'        '        '        '        '

The next morning, Miei awoke to find herself in her own bed.  She immediately understood what had happened after the events at Shohoku.  She sighed heavily and moisture began to gather in her eyes.  She quickly blinked the fresh moisture away, too proud to let more tears fall for the person who had hurt her most.  Although so, she was still thankful to have met him in the first place, for it was he who taught her to love and what happiness was.

She got out of bed and walked to her wardrobe to pick out some garments before walking into the bathroom.  She took a shower to refresh herself and put on a cream kimono before stepping out of the bathroom.  After she tended to her hair, she plopped herself onto the numerous cushions by the windowsill and stared into the gardens.  Thoughts and memories flashed across her mind's eyes and a sad but gentle smile curled her lips.  The ice she encased her heart in had melted and the wounds were beginning to mend.  She no longer felt hate toward Toshiya because she now knew that he had suffered too, as much as she did throughout the whole ordeal.  Last night she had made him a promise to walk away from the shadows of the past and re-enter the light of the living world.  A promise, which she intended to keep.  Upon that thought, a bright smile that had been lost for three years returned to her.

Suddenly, a soft knock sounded on her door.  She turned to reply, "Douzo."

When the door slide open, Kaede's tall figure came into view.  She smiled brightly at him, stinging his cerulean eyes.  "Ohayou youkun.  Kono asa, genki (6)?"

Kaede was dumbfounded by her sudden change of character.  He stood there like a frozen statue, gaping at the new Miei in front of him.  A Miei who seemed to be so carefree that even if the world were to collapse at that moment, she wouldn't care less…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**akane ****の teahouse**

Harlo everyone~ :)

So…what d'ya think about this chappy ne?  ;)  Hope you guys liked it :)

And now…for the Jap terms :P

            (1)        Kiwotsukete                 -           take care

            (2)        Netaidesu                     -           want to sleep

            (3)        Sadou                          -           tea ceremony

            (4)        Doitashimashita             -           you're welcomed

            (5)        Inzoku magomusuko     -           grandson in law

            (6)        Kono asa, genki?          -           Are you feeling fine this morning?

Think that's about it ;)  Cyas~ Oh…n dun 4get to drop me review ne ^_~ Cheers~ :D

_The Lazy Neko singing out…_


	8. The Shadow Vanished

**~.::.~    Author's Notes           ~.::.~**

Hey everyone…

Long time no c!  How's everyone?? :D  Genki?? :D

Anyways… 

Just one to say a big thank you to everyone who'd been patient enough and had been sticking with this fic of mine from the beginning till now.  A big big big thank you to you all!  ^_^

And…thank you to **inu*****yuki **for pointing out that the quote about kenjutsu that'd I'd used in my fic was actually from Kenshin!  So… big thank you for telling me that since I really have forgotten where I've heard that from :P *scratch neko head*  =^.^=

I'll try to finish this fic up asap… that is… if I've got enough time to do so over the next few weeks, if not then this will have to be dragged into the new year X_X  my thesis takes priority in all means at the moment… so…please bare with me?  Onegai~~  ^_^

Okies… chapter 7 is now up.   Hope you guys will enjoy it ^_^

Cheers~

_The Lazy Neko signing off…_

*          *          *          *          *

**_Disclaimers:  I don't own anything.  SD and RK belong to their respective owners in all legal sense.  I only own my OCs._**

**~ On WiTh ThE sHoW ~**

* * * * *

NB: "…" Character's speech

… Character's Thoughts

(…) See neko's notes…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

****

****

****

**~ Chapter 7 – The Shadow Vanished ~**

Is that Miei?  Is that really her? This thought echoed repeatedly in his head.

When her room's door opened, a girl bathed in sunlight was wearing a smile that was as bright as the sun itself came into view.  She was so different from her usual self, the Miei he had known for the past months.  That knowledge sent him into a tranced state.  He lost himself in her warm smile as he looked at her, melting every tinge of his aloofness.  His usually icy kitsune eyes softened instantaneously.  He immediately understood why Murasaki became spellbound when he first set eyes on her, because he too had allowed that spell to entrap him further.  Her smile had the ability to burn away the darkness one's heart withheld.

"Youkun?"  Miei asked curiously since the kitsune didn't reply the question.  "Daijoubu?"

Kaede broke free of his reverie and smiled warmly at her.  "Daijoubu desu."

"Sou ka…"  She smiled back brightly.  Her eyes almost closed as she smiled happily.

Kaede walked over to where she was sitting and sat beside her on one of the cushions.  "How do you feel today?  Still tired?"

She shook her head.  "I'm fine."

"That's good then."  He smiled back at her.

She turned her head to look out her window again and sighed, "Kirei desu ne…"

"Nani?"  Kaede followed her gaze and could only see flowerless sakuras, various plants and a pond outside.  Nothing interesting.

"Just everything in general.  I've been so swallow up by my self-pity and revenge that I haven't notice how things had changed around me.  Now…I see that they've all changed for the better, and it's time for me to do so too.  Time to change…"  Turning to face him, her smile never left her face as she spoke.

"Sou…"

A soft knock sounded and the muffled voice of a servant said, "Shitsureishimasu aruji-sama (1), shukun-sama (2) had asked for your presence at the dining hall.  Breakfast is ready to serve."

"Wakarimashita.  I will be there shortly."  Miei replied.

"Hai.  Shitsureishimasu."  The servant acknowledged and left.

Miei turned to asked Kaede, "Ikimashou?"

He nodded and stood up.  Offering her a hand, he bowed courtly to her.

"I never knew you are capable of such gentlemanly acts, youkun."  She winked and teased.

Instead of retaliating that tease, he smiled devilishly at her, "Well now you know, my little kage (3)."

That look of his made her heart skipped a beat.  It was the first time she'd seen him so much at ease.  It was also another side of him she'd never seen before.  She couldn't help but blushed slightly under that smile of his, and reached out a hand to him slowly, yet unconsciously.  He held onto her hand and pulled her up from her seat, pulling her along as he stride out of her room.

It was not until they had left her room that she realised Kaede was holding her hand.  Her blush darkened a shade, but she didn't take her hand back.  Therefore, to ease that embarrassment that had began building, she coaxed him into a small spat by teasing him about his _foxiness_.  This bickering continued until they entered the dining hall.

When the pair stepped into the dinning hall, all eyes were on them since their little squabble weren't exactly inaudible.  Their hands separated quickly and walked to the dining table.  Miei was startled by the amount of people present at the table, namely, her grandfather, uncles, aunties and most of her cousins who were usually away.  However, the two people who surprised her most were Kaede's parents.

Kaede was also surprised by his parents' presence.  "Tou-san, kaa-san, what are you guys doing here?"

His mother, Naemi rose from her seat and walk to pull her son to the seat next to her.  "Aren't you glad to see us, Kaede?"

"No.  Of course not.  I just didn't expect you to be here."  He smiled sheepishly.

Naemi patted her son's shoulders lightly.  "Well, since we haven't seen you for quite a while, and you happened to be in town, we thought we'd come over and see how you are."

"Aa…hai…"

"Miei, come and take a seat."  Kaii said to his granddaughter who was still standing.

Miei nodded and took her seat beside her grandfather.  However, before she sat down, she greeted everyone.  "Ohayou gozaimasu minna; Kawa Shu-sama, okami-sama, ojii-san, oji-san, oba-san, itoko-san."

"Ohayou Miei."  Her cousins replied right away, all smiling and happy to see that their baby sister was fine.

Kaii nodded at her and was also smiling happily and…relieved.  Our little ball of fire is back.  Thank kami-sama!

Kaede's parents, Sho and Naemi both smiled gratefully at her, and nodded in acknowledgements.  Miei smiled back politely with a slight nod of her head.

Breakfast was soon served, and a loud and synchronous voice rang throughout the dining hall.  "ITADAKIMASU!"

Kaii smiled at the enthusiasm of the younger generation, and was well comforted that the once cold, lifeless dining hall was filled with life and warmth again.  Ever since his eldest son, Miei's father's death, everyone in the family had vowed to take revenge on Riku Dou, and forgot about their family's warmth.  But from what he could see now, what was lost had been regained, and along with it returned his adorable granddaughter.  It had been so long since he saw that fiery glow in her eyes again…

Heiji…you and Masae can truly rest in peace now…  Everything had restored to what they were… Kaii thought plaintively.

The warm familial feeling surrounded everyone, making their heart bulge and all sorrows were appeased magically.  Miei were chatting with her cousins when Sho interrupted, "Miei-chan, can I have an audience with you after breakfast?"

Miei looked up abruptly with a question mark plastered face, but she replied calmly, "Of course, Kawa Shu-sama…" Wonder what he wants to talk to me about…

Breakfast soon ended under an atmosphere of geniality.  Naemi diverted Kaede from following his father, Kaii, and Miei by telling him she needed to talk to him.  Therefore, Kaede went off into the living room with his mother whilst the other group went into the study.

☃    ☃        ☃    ☃        ☃

Miei took a sip of the tea that was just served and looked at the two elders in front of her.  She put the teacup down in front of her and smiled at Sho.  "What was it that you wanted to speak to me about, Kawa Shu-sama?"

Sho smiled and admired her audacity.  She dared to face him with such straightforwardness, a quality that even his high-ranked staffs didn't possess.

"I noticed Kaede and you have become quite good friends, Miei-chan."  Sho stated as he observed her reactions.

Miei continued to smile; she wasn't surprised by the question.  In fact, she expected him to say that.  "Hai."

Sho nodded.  He was now pleased by her honesty and confidence.  "Do you think you two will go further with your relationship?"

Miei raised a questioning eyebrow at him.  Sho continued, "As in becoming partners?"

Miei smiled and shook her head.  "That will not happen.  I am bounded to the samurai's honour.  I will never break that honour."

Oh dear… Kaii smacked himself mentally.  I don't remember drowning her mind with these ancient ideas before! He groaned inwardly.

Sho cocked an eyebrow at her.  He was positive that what he saw back at the dining hall were signs of affections from both of them, especially on his son's part.  So…if both kids felt something for each other, then why does she deny the possibilities of them being together in the future?

"Miei-chan, please don't be mistaken that I do not allowed of your relationship with Kaede.  In fact, I think you are well suited for him, and the reason I asked was…"

"Kawa Shu-sama, please be assured that youkun and I are just good friends.  Nothing more than that."  Miei interrupted before Sho could finish his sentence.

"But surely…"

"Iie.  Nothing more, Kawa Shu-sama.  Nothing more…"  She whispered the last words as she tried to hold back the stinging that was developing in her heart.  Why do I feel this odd stinging in my heart?  Surely, my relationship with youkun is not romantically inclined… She frowned mentally.

Kaii sighed softly and shook his head at his granddaughter's stubbornness, whilst Sho observed her reactions carefully.  A knowing smile climbed onto his face.  So the girl has not yet noticed that she has fallen for Kaede. At that instant, the Kawa Shu conjured up a plan in his mind.  Maybe…maybe this'd work and bring these two together in the end…

Sho smiled at the still confused Miei.  "Miei-chan, I have a proposal for you."

Miei looked up at Sho puzzlingly.  "Eh?  Proposal?"

Sho nodded.  "Hai.  I would like to make use of your exceptionally bright mind and professionalism in the field of information technology."

Miei tilted her head to one side slightly as she waited for Sho to continue.

"I know you are very talented in the IT field.  Even without a formal degree, you are still a professionally trained IT expert.  So, I'm wondering if you'd like to work for me, become an employee of Kawa-Ha Corporation."  Sho took a sip of tea and continued, "You know how big the company is, and I definitely require someone like you amongst the ranks of my staffs."

The aroma of challenge grabbed Miei instantly.  She was always in for a challenge.  A position in the IT department of Kawa-Ha Corp. was definitely a challenging one, one that she'd love to take and tackle head on.  She smiled at Sho and nodded.

"What does my role involve?"  She asked ardently.

"You will be a part the new international IT supervision team, and travel around the world to check on the mainframes of our overseas branches and subsidiary companies."  Sho explained briefly.  "So, are you up for the challenge, Miei-chan?"

A confident smile crept upon her features as lively fires flickered in her dark gems.  "Where do I sign?"

☃    ☃        ☃    ☃        ☃

Kaede walked through labyrinth like hallways of Kaku Dou as he searched for Miei.  It's been three days since they've arrived at the establishment and to put it simply, he was still nowhere close to Miei, emotionally.  Apparently, Miei had been avoiding him ever since she had recovered from her exhaustion, except for the first few hours after she'd woken up that is.

Finally spotting her lithe figure in the doujou, he stood by the doorway and watched her practiced bujutsu (4) with a Kaku Dou Shi whilst others watched.  It was a round of shidou sentou (5).  Miei was the sensei and her fellow Kaku Dou Shi were the gakusei.  Kaede watched as she explained each movement and how each attack was made with precision to paralyse or injure the opponent.  Her explanations were clear and easy to follow, even for someone who didn't know much about martial arts like himself.  Around twenty minutes later, Miei's class ended as she bowed to her students and they bowed back.  Kaede walked over to her as she picked up a towel to clear her face of perspirations.

"You're a really good teacher."  He said with a smile.

Miei lifted her head to look at the unexpected voice's owner with puzzle-filled eyes.  "Youkun, what are you doing here?  I thought you've gone back to Kanagawa this morning."

Kaede shrugged.  "Apparently, I've got the week off from school."

"Eh?  How come?  Besides, aren't you supposed to be preparing for an upcoming game this weekend?"

"The game is still on and I am practicing for it.  It seems that a few arrangements had been made since we came back to Tokyo without our knowledge."  He said as a frown began to gather.  "When I got back to Shohoku this morning, kouchou sensei (6) asked for me and told me I've been given the week off, as requested by my parents.  In addition, the team is coming to Tokyo for a training camp as of today, so I can practice with them here in Tokyo for the next few days."

Miei nodded.  What is Kawa Shu-sama planning?

Before she was able to say something, a maid came in and bowed.  "Shitsureishimasu aruji-sama, you and youkun-sama have guests."

"Guests?"  Miei asked bafflingly whilst Kaede raised an eyebrow at the announcement.  Who'd they be?  It's not as if I know many people… "Please show them in and wait them in the guest lounge."

"Hai.  Shitsureishimasu."  The maid bowed and left to do as she was told.

Miei turned to Kaede and asked, "Shall we go and attend to our guests?"

Kaede nodded and walked out of the doujou with Miei.  Before they went to the guest lounge, Miei took a swift detour to her room to change out of her practice haori.  When they reached the guest lounge, they could hear the boisterous voice of a certain red head and a few other softer voices.  Miei and Kaede looked at each other and a knowing smile graced their lips.  Miei slid the door open and stepped inside with Kaede.  The sight that greeted them was rather interesting since Hanamichi seemed to be trying to strangle Ookusu while in a rather _compromising_ _position_ as Noma and Youhei tried to pry him off the poor guy.

Miei raised an eyebrow at the situation and spoke softly while she tried to hold back a laugh, "I didn't know Sakuragi-kun has an interest in…_yaoi_ _concepts_?"

Kaede could not help but grinned at her words.  Hanamichi stopped his strangling act as he heard the voice and his face flushed with embarrassment.  The gundan on the other hand were less reserved than Miei and Kaede.  They laughed out loud at their friend's predicament.  Hanamichi's flush darkened a few shades and glared at his friends.

"Damaru (7) bakayarou!"  The red head sneered with narrowed eyes.

"Do'ahou."    
  


"Teme kitsune!"

And that…struck the start button for another one of the red head monkey versus Ice Prince's legendary stare contests.  Everyone sweat-dropped at the basketball club's captain and vice-captain's never-ending, childish fracas.

Ignoring the two tall males, Miei took a seat in front of her guests.  "It's quite a surprise to see all of you here today.  To what do I owe for your visit?"

Youhei smiled and winked at the girl.  "Just wondering how you are.  Besides, we are friends aren't we?"

Miei bowed slightly and smiled gratefully.  "Thank you Mito-kun.  I'm well and everything is finally backed to their peaceful state."

"Glad to hear it!"  Youhei's smile widened, but a frown soon replaced that smile.  "But you're not coming back to Shohoku are you?"

Miei shook her head.  "I've accomplished my assignment so there is no need to return to Shohoku.  Besides…"  She stole glanced at Kaede and continued, "I'm not needed there anymore.  One of our top affiliates had been assigned as youkun's new bodyguard."

"Ch!"  Kaede turned from Hanamichi and chided after hearing her words.  "I never approved of the arrangement."

"That is the best arrangement youkun."  Miei turned to Kaede and spoke calmly.  "My identity has been exposed.  It is unwise for me to continue being your bodyguard under such circumstances."

"Hn."  The kitsune ignored the explanation and remained his disapproving stand.

"Nani?  Baka kitsune still needs a bodyguard after all these?  Nyahahahahaha!  That just proofs the kitsune is a weakling, unlike the tensai.  Nyahahahahaha!"  Hanamichi boasted giddily.

"Do'ahou!"

Everyone rolled their eyes and decided to ignore the two.

Hanamichi stopped his irritating tensai laugh and smirked at Kaede.  "It doesn't matter how hard you try to deny it, you are a weakling, kitsune.  A poor kitsune cub that's in need of protection offered by others."

Kaede's face darkened at the red head's words.  "Kuso!  Are you trying to pick a fight with me do'ahou!?"  He hissed.

Hanamichi's continued to smirk.  "Why not?  Are you afraid to fight me, kitsune?"

The raven head clenched his fists and hissed through gritted teeth, "We shall see who the weakling is."  He raised a clenched fist to the red head as the gundan watched in fascination.  However, before the porcelain like fist touched the wheat coloured cheeks of the red head, a feminine hand caught the flying fist in midair, preventing probable destruction of the guest lounge.

"Gentlemen, please, this is the guest lounge and it is not a place for you to start a fight.  If you really want to rub your grudges off each other, please go to the doujou."  Miei said with a cold, stern voice and her midnight orbs hardened at the situation.

Everyone felt a chill up their spine as she spoke.  It was as if the Kumori they knew was back.  Even the aloof Ice Prince was affected by the chilliness of her voice.  She stood up from her seat and walk to slide the door open.  She gestured for the two involved in the brawl to leave the room if they wanted to continue what they had started.  Not giving up the chance to have a proper fight with Kaede, Hanamichi dragged the kitsune out of the room before he was able to react to what was happening as everyone watched wide-eyed.

After the exit of the two basketballers, Miei rolled her eyes at the two's antics and returned to her seat.  Youhei burst out laughing as he came out of his daze, waking the other members of the gundan with him.

"Those two are really something!  Hahahahaha…"  Youhei continued to laugh as Takamiya, Ookusu and Noma began to bet on who the winner of the fight will be.  At the back of his mind, Youhei thought about the sudden change of Miei's aura just now.  Even though she looks bright and shiny now, that dark, cold shadow known as Kumori is still hidden within her.  That shadow will leap out when required, resulting in her paradoxical personality.  Interesting…

Miei shook her head disapprovingly at her friends.  "You guys are hopeless."

Youhei winked at her, "Can't help it, it's our nature."

Miei smiled in return to his words.  "Guess so…"

"So, what are your plans now, Misaki, err…iie, I mean Akino."  Youhei said thoughtfully.

"I've taken on a position in Kawa-Ha Corporation for the next three years.  After that, who knows?  I might go travelling around the world and experience life to its fullest.  Or I might come back and remain in Kaku Dou and become one of the trainers of new members."

Youhei frowned slightly after hearing her plans.  "Is Rukawa aware of this?"

"No.  Youkun has no need to know about this at all.  He has far more important matters to attend to."  She felt a strange pang in her heart as she spoke.  She frowned inwardly at the foreign yet familia sensation.  Why do I keep feeling this needle prick like pain in my heart every time I thought of my departure?  Does this means that I've fallen too deep to pull away completely?  This can't be!  I've only grazed the edge and not fallen into the whirlpool.  I can get away safely.  Just breathe and calm yourself Miei.  Breathe…

Youhei fell into his own thoughts after hearing her words.  He now wonders if he should tell Kaede about her departure.  No.  This is not what I should meddle with.  They'll have to work things out themselves.

Kaede rotated his wrist this way and that in attempts to get loose of Hanamichi's steel grip as he was pulled out of the guest lounge.

"Let go, do'ahou!"  The kitsune narrowed his cerulean orbs dangerously as he demanded coldly.

Hanamichi continued stomping through the corridors trying to find the said doujou as he ignored the raven head.  When he finally stopped, Kaede bumped into his back and glared at the red head.

"Ano kitsune, where's the doujou?"  The red head asked abruptly.

Kaede almost fell to the ground in exasperation as he sweat dropped at the red head's question.  He threw a nasty glance at the red head and snapped, "Baka!  What the hell are you trying to do!?"

Hanamichi scratched his cheeks absentmindedly with his right index finger as he threw back an equally nasty glance.  "To talk to you, you baka kitsune!  Do you honestly think that I, the great tensai would want to fight you?"

"Hn."  Kaede leaned against the pillar that extended from one of the railings of the corridor and glared at Hanamichi.  "What do you want to talk about then?"

Hanamichi settled himself on the opposite railing and faced Kaede with a small, shrewd smile.  "You like her and she likes you, but she's avoiding you and you're going nuts about it."

Kaede couldn't help but raised an eyebrow at his vice-captain's unusual yet accurate observations.  "What's it to you?"  He asked monotonously.

"Well…I thought maybe you'd want some help."

Kaede continued to look at him, waiting for him to continue.

 "You should give her some room.  Don't forget that she'd just lost someone who'd claimed her heart before, and had been residing in her heart for the past few years.  Do you think she'd be able to let go so quickly and accept you?  She may have feelings for you already, but she's still reluctant to accept you now.  So, if you want to claim her heart fully and totally, I suggest that you give her some space to breathe then attack.  Just like catching the chance to escape your opponent's defences during a game."  Man!  Was I good or was I good? Hanamichi grinned to himself as he began to feel really proud of himself with a speech like that.

The raven head smirked at the red head and commented blandly, "Since when did you become an expert in the field of romance, Mr-I-was-dumped-by-fifty-girls?"

"Nani!?  Teme kitsune!  I'm trying to offer you help and you dare to throw ash in my face!?"  Hanamichi's face reddened to Kaede's words. He held up a clenched fist to him as an _x_ became visible on his temples.

At the sight of a very irked Hanamichi, Kaede broke out into a small laughter.  He really couldn't help it just now; there was an urge inside telling him to irritate the red head, and he did what his instincts told him.  Now, he was the one teasing for once.  This side of Kaede was one Hanamichi had never seen before, and instead of letting his temper build up, he gawked disbelievingly at Kaede.

"Oi, you're gonna swallow a fly soon."  Kaede grinned at the jaw-dropped Hanamichi.

"Alright!  Who are you and what have you done with the kitsune!?"  Hanamichi pointed a finger at Kaede accusingly after waking from his stupor.

Kaede laughed harder at Hanamichi's words whilst the red head continued to gape.

"Do'aho," he said softly and smiled sincerely, "Arigatou."

Hanamichi regained his composure and winked at Kaede, giving him the thumb's up.  "No sweat kitsune, what are friends for."

Kaede nodded at him and they hi-fived.

☃    ☃        ☃    ☃        ☃

The basketball team's training in Tokyo progressed smoothly over the week.  During this time, Kaede had gone home to the Rukawa Estate whilst the other Shohoku basketballers stayed on training ground.  He frequented Kaku Dou regularly, but not for the purpose of seeing Miei.  He had taken up Sho's offer on taking kenjutsu lessons at the establishment.  He had decided to listen to what Hanamichi said.  He became less aggressive in his pursue of Miei, leaving her with more room for thinking, which she was grateful for.  However, little did he know was that she'll soon disappear from his life for a period of time.

As the week ended, the Shohoku basketballers returned to Kanagawa for their schedule game against Kainan.  Before leaving Tokyo, Kaede phoned Miei to see if she'd like to go and watch the game.  However, Miei had declined the offer saying she'd other plans for the day.  Just as the conversation concluded, Miei smiled weakly to herself and said with soft longing, "Please take care of yourself, youkun.  I don't want to see you hurt."

Kaede was a little taken aback by that statement and thought she'd said that because she'd finally decide to let go of her heart's shadow and accept him at last.  Therefore, he replied gently, "I will, don't worry.  And…call me Kaede instead of youkun?"

A single tear slid down Miei's face and was trapped by her scar.  She took a deep breath and said in the gentlest voice, "Kaede…kiwotsukete."

"Hai."  Kaede returned gaily.  That was the first time she called him by his name and not youkun.  This lifted his spirit and his lips curled.  "Sayounara Miei.  I'll see you when I return after the game."

"Sayounara…"  She replied softly as the phone went dead and another tear slid from her midnight eyes.

Whilst Kaede stepped into the Shinkansen bound for Kanagawa with his heart filled with ecstatic joy, Miei lowered the phone back onto its holder and turned to look at the lonely plane ticket on her desk.  She reached out, took the ticket into her hands, and looked at the printing as new moisture welled in her eyes.  The ticket was dated for today and the plane leaves for Zurich at 15:50.

She turned to the window and stared into the garden where the sakuras had begun to wither as summer started to slip away.  Gomen ne Kaede.  You and I are of two different worlds.  Although I know of your intentions of me and I feel the same for you, we can never be.  I am born to be your samurai servant and a samurai can never disregard the honourable code of a warrior to follow what his or her heart desires.  Therefore, I chose the only route available to me.  To escape.  To escape from you and my heart's longings.  Sayounara Kaede…my youkun…my love…

When the game finished, Shohoku had won by five points.  Kaede vanished from the stadium as soon as the end-of-game greeting was finished.  He rushed into the locker room and grabbed his cell phone, calling Miei's number as he changed out of his jersey.  A few rings later, someone finally picked up from the other end.

"Miei!"  Kaede called out happily.

"Gomen.  Aruji-sama is not available at the moment."  The maid who had answered said courteously.

"Aa.  This is Rukawa Kaede.  Can I know where she's gone to?"

"Rukawa-sama!  Ano, aruji-sama had gone to the airport.  She's going overseas."

Kaede was wide-eyed with shock upon hearing the news and yelped, "What!?  She's going overseas.  To where?"

"Wakarimasen desu.  Shi…shitsureishimasu."  The maid began to stutter and his face darkened as storm clouds rolled in.

"Does anyone know where she's going then?"  Kaede almost yelled at the phone.

The maid quivered at his voice and said, "Shukun-sama has accompanied aruji-sama to the airport.  You can try calling him…"

Before the maid could finish her sentence, Kaede had cut the call short and dialled Kaii's cell phone.  He waited impatiently for the call to connect while he stuffed everything into his bag.

"Kaii jii-san!  What's going on?  Why's Miei leaving?"  Kaede shouted into the phone demandingly.

Kaii sighed.  "Youkun, Miei…well…I think it is best if you hear this from your father.  Demo, she had just gone passed customs and is boarding the plane in ten minutes."

The cell phone slipped out of Kaede's hand and smashed onto the cold tiles of the locker room.  He dashed out of the locker room as the others filed in.  Once he was outside of the stadium, he flagged down a taxi and got on immediately.

"Tokyo, Kawa-Ha Corporation.  Go as fast as you can.  I'll pay for any fines you might get."  Kaede ordered gravely.

The taxi driver was overwhelmed by Kaede's cold yet demanding tone.  He turned back to the wheel and stepped on the accelerator as he mumbled, "Hai."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**akane ****の**** teahouse**

Hi guys~

Hisashiburi desu ne! =^.^=

Anyways, let's get straight to those numbered terms:~

            (1)        Aruji                             -           mistress of the house

            (2)        Shukun                         -           mater of the house

            (3)        Kage                            -           shadow

            (4)        Bujutsu                         -           martial arts

            (5)        Shidou                          -           guidance

            (6)        Kouchou sensei            -           principal

            (7)        Damaru                        -           shut up

Dakara…How was it?  Think I've gotten rusty after stopping writing for so long~  X_x    Anyways, hopefully I'll be finish this fic with another one or two chapters, and I'll try to update asap :P  Thank you for sticking with me till now ne, you guys are the best!  :D

Okies…better run off now.  But, before I go… *points at the review button*  _Please__ R&R_ ne~  ^_^  Thankies~ :D

Cheers~

_The Lazy Neko singing out…_


	9. The Shadow Returned

_Disclaimer: Ya da…ya da…ya da… The usual disclaimer that everyone's annoyed about applies. Slam Dunk does not belong this lazy neko, and it'll never be, 'cos Takehiko Inoue sensei is its rightful owner! But…the OC's are mine and mine only! Bwahahahahahaha~ :D K…so what if this neko's a loony? Hahahahahaha~ :P =^.^=_

* * * * *

**_10Q to everyone who reviewed!  :D  *bows*  Doumo!  ^_^_**

**Iluvenis**** Telperien                  -          Eddie!!!  Thankies & … *huggles*  =^.^=  *blushes*  *^-^* Ganbarimsu yo!**

**                                                            And…Eddie…since you're reading my Chinese fic, I'll get on to it and update it soon…sometime ne ^_^;;**

**sLL****                                         -           sLL-san!  :D  Whee have you been?!  Haven't seen you around 4 ages ne, o'genki? :D  Thanks for reviewing ne, glad that you like the fic … so far ;P  cheers~ :)**

**Mitchy****                                    -           10Q & watashi wa ganbarimasu!  Arigatou!  ^_^**

*** * * * ***

NB: "…" Character's speech

… Character's Thoughts

(…) See neko's notes…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

****

****

****

**~ Chapter 8 – The Shadow Returned ~**

Time flies.

It'd been more than two years since Miei left.  Two years, eight months and five days to be exact.

Kaede sat in the lecture hall, enduring the droning voice of the lecturer as he doodled on his notepad.  After graduating from Shohoku High, he was accepted into TouDai, where he studied commerce on a basketball scholarship.  Unexpectedly, commerce came to Kaede as natural as basketball did.  He was now the priced student of the faculty despite of his narcolepsy.  Hanamichi had also been accepted into TouDai, but unlike Kaede, he was accepted because of his academic achievements.  Who'd have thought that the boisterous red head could graduate from Shohoku as the valedictorian?  He too was in the TouDai basketball club together with Kaede.  Other familiar faces from Kanagawa could also be found in the club, namely Maki, Fujima, Shin, Sendoh, Kiyota and Hanagata.

As the lecture dragged on, his mind couldn't help but reeled back to the day when Miei left Japan…left him.  

**~~~~       Flashback       ~~~~**

As soon as the taxi pulled to a halt in front of the skyscraper that was of Kawa-Ha Corp. in Tokyo, he shoved a handful of crisp notes into the driver's hand and dashed toward his father's office.  He ignored the various questioning gazes of staffs and headed for the elevator used exclusively by the company's senior officials and CEO.  He took out an identification card and pushed it into the slot beside the elevator's buttons and pressed for the 37th floor, his father's office.  When the door opened, he stormed into his father's office ignoring the flabbergasted secretary.

"Rukawa-san, Rukawa-san, you can't just barge in like this…"  The secretary yelped, as she tried to hold Kaede back.

The raven head flung his right arm, forcing the secretary to release her loose hold on him.  He pushed the large oak doors of the office opened forcefully and glared at the occupants inside.  His father and two departmental managers were startled by the sudden intrusion, but Sho regained his composure quickly and asked his managers to leave.  Once the managers had left and the door closed, Sho gestured his son to sit in front of him.  Kaede continued to glare icicles at his father as he walked across the room before settling in the chair before his father's desk.  Sho watched his son's actions closely and studied his face.  Below that cold mask of his, Sho saw rage, confusion and hurt.

The raven head pursed his lips and stared into cerulean eyes that were the exact copies of his.  "Why?  Why did you send her away!?"  He demanded coldly.

Sho remained silent.  He could see the fire of anger escalating in his son's eyes.  He had never seen his son so _alive_ before.  He smiled to himself at this.

"Dammit!  Tell me why!"  The kitsune snarled.

"Kaede, please, calm yourself."  Sho said calmly, disregarding his son's rage.

"Calm myself?!  How can I calm myself when I just found out my father had sent the girl I'd fallen in love with away!?"

"Well...let's see.  Miei-chan has fallen for you but she's denying herself the chance of being with you because of her beliefs in the samurai code.  So, do you think she'll let go of this binding and fly into your arms?  I don't think so.  The only way to get around this little problem within her heart is to give her enough time to think about the situation, and hopefully her stubbornness will surrender to her heart's desires and return to your side."

"How can you be sure that she'll come back to me eventually?"  Kaede's anger subsided slightly and deadpanned sarcastically.

"Because…I've been there and experienced the same emotional roller coaster as you are experiencing now.  Did you really think that your mother and I were smooth sailing from the very beginning?  If you think that then boy are you wrong!"  Sho smiled wryly for a moment then continued, "I had a fiancé before I met your mother, and breaking off the engagement with that girl was a total nightmare.  Because of this, your mother left me for quite some time before she realised that she couldn't fight against her heart and came back to me.  The reason for her leaving was the same as Miei-chan has because your mother was the daughter of an old servant at our Hokkaido manor, so she ran and I chased.  When I stopped chasing to leave her with room to breathe, she came back to me eventually."

Kaede gaped at his father.  He didn't know that his parents went through a romance roller coaster before they were married.  He'd always thought that his parents were the perfect match for each other and his mother was an appointed wife for his father.  But, it didn't seem to be so…

Kaede sighed helplessly and buried his face in his palms.  "Where did you send her to?  And most importantly, how long do I have to wait?"

Sho rose from his seat and walk over to his son.  He placed a firm pat on his son's shoulder in assurance.  "She's flying to Zurich now.  She is joining the company's new international IT supervision team.  Their journey starts at Zurich and she's contracted for three years.  As for how long will she be staying away, that is a question I cannot answer you.  But think of this separation as a test, a test for your love for her and hers for you."

"What do I do now, father?"  The younger Rukawa asked gloomily.

Sho sighed at his son's helplessness and patted his shoulders once more.  "Wait.  Be patient and wait for her to return to you."

**~~~~       End of Flashback       ~~~~**

Since then, he'd been waiting patiently for her to come back to him.  But as the river of time continue to flow smoothly, days turned into months and months turned into years.  Yet, she had not returned.  Kaede heaved a silent sigh and decided to shut off and catch a quick nap instead of listening to the samey voice of his lecturer.  OK, it's only nine in the morning, but…it's never too early or too late for the ex-resident narcoleptic of Shohoku.

Just as he dozed off, the lecture hall's door creaked open and in stepped a female transfer student.  She walked to the kyouju and handed him the note of advice for her transfer before taking her seat next to the sleeping form of a kitsune.  Her waist length black hair swished as she sat down and her midnight eyes glittered with mischief as she turned to look at the sleeping boy next to her as the kyouju continued with the lecture.

A smile grazed her smooth face as she leaned slightly and blew her warm, moist breath into the sleeping boy's ear whilst holding onto his arm sternly to prevent his reflexive reaction upon being woken.  "Wake up youkun.  Unless you want my needle treatment like when you were in high school."

Blue sapphires blazed with an unknown fire as porcelain eyelids flapped open to the sound of the voice he dreamt of hearing again.  He lifted his messy raven head off the desk and gaped incredulously at her as she watched his priceless expression with a small cheeky smile curling her lips. 

Am I dreaming?!  If I am, I don't want to wake from this dream! He shouted mentally.

"Aren't you going to welcome me back, youkun?"  She said in a hushed voice, avoiding disturbance to the class.

Kaede opened and closed his mouth like a gold fish, but no words were uttered.  She chuckled softly at his predicament, and boy did she wish she had a camera with her.  This was a once in a lifetime chance to catch the usually aloof kitsune with such interesting facial somersaults.

Snapping out of his embarrassing verbal block, he pulled her into a tight embrace and whispered, "Okaerinasai!  And…please don't leave me again.  Onegai…"

Miei tensed at his heartfelt plead.  She could feel him shivering from the fear of losing her again.  She bit her lips to force back the pang that had begun stinging her heart.  She sighed inwardly, Did I make a mistake in coming back?

When she didn't reply him, Kaede released his hold on her and looked into her eyes.  "Miei?  Nan deshou ka?"

She shook her head and smiled as she averted his gaze.  "Nan demo nai."

"Miei…"

At that very moment, a whiteboard duster flew across the lecture hall in perfect trajectory and missed Kaede's raven tresses by a few centimetres.  The duster landed on the empty seat next to him as the kyouju stared daggers at the new transfer student and the priced student of the commerce faculty cum basketball star of TouDai.

"Rukawa!  What in the world are you doing!?  I know your smart, but don't you dare be a smart-aleck in my class!  If you have something to _discuss_ with Miss Katori, do it after class!"  The finance lecturer fumed whilst a small group of girls giggled.  The majority of the girls however glared daggers at their new classmate for _acting_ _friendly_ with their idol while the males smirked sarcastically at Kaede.

"Shitsureishimashita."  Miei mumbled at soft apology to the kyouju while Kaede humphed ignorantly.

"Katori?"  Kaede queried curiously when the lecturer returned to his teaching.

Miei smiled and shrugged.  She then pulled out her notepad and wrote her answer to his question instead of answering verbally.  _Business, as you've expected.  I've assumed the name Katori Yami, so please call me Yami, not Miei_.

Reading her answer made Kaede's heart sink.  The joy he felt upon seeing her again vanished into thin air.  _Business_.  This word stung his eyes and stabbed at his heart like a sharp blade.  He turned his eyes away as despair claimed its prize, him.  Are you that heartless?  Do you know how hard it was to restrain myself from going after you when you went away?  Does that damned honour code really matters more to you than I? His heart wept silently.

Miei glanced at the kitsune and sighed inwardly.  She knew she's hurt him…again.  But…what can she do about it?  Even though she knew she had feelings for him, feelings deeper than what she once had for Murasaki; she didn't want to breach the honour of a samurai and to bring shame to the family.  Her pride was too strong for her to go against her own beliefs, albeit it had become more difficult to restrain her heart's desire as time passed.  Therefore, she'd forced herself to be cruel and wounded his heart again…along with it, her heart as well.  She bit hard on her lip and chanted to herself, This is the best for the both of us…  This is the best for the both of us…

The master and the servant did not converse further.  What was being taught in the lecture was disregarded by the two.  They were too engrossed in their on thoughts and licking at their hearts' wounds to pay attention to the lecturer's monotone.  As soon as the lecture came to an end, Kaede grabbed Miei by the arm and dragged her to a more secluded area of the campus forcefully.  He cornered her by the wall and glared hard at her.

"Do I mean nothing to you at all!?"  Kaede growl exasperatedly.

Miei lowered her head and did not reply.

"Answer me, dammit!  Am I nothing to you!?"  He pressed again.

Finally looking up at him with sorrow filled eyes, "You know I care for you…but…I just can't…"

"Oh, don't give me that crap about the honour of a samurai again!  I will not let you run away from me again!  You hear me!?  I WILL NOT LET YOU LEAVE ME AGAIN!"  With that, Kaede sealed his oath on her lips not allow her to escape him.  All his emotional rushes were compacted into that one kiss.  The fiery kiss almost melted her entire being.  She couldn't help but sigh as she surrendered to her heart's innermost desire.  She began to kiss him back and her arms snaked around his neck unconsciously.

When they finally broke apart after what seemed to be an eternity, both were panting heavily for air.  Kaede smiled down at her and traced her lips with his right thumb.  "That wasn't that bad, was it?"  He asked cheekily.

Miei blushed and swatted his hand away.  Kaede let out a small laugh and smiled as he pulled her into a hug.

"Let go Miei, onegai.  Let go of all those rules and restrictions.  I ache to be by your side.  I need you to be with me."  He said as he breathed in the soft lavender scent that he'd missed so much.

"Demo…"

As soon as she began, Kaede put a finger to her lips, not letting her say the words that he loathed.  "Miei, trust in me, in us.  Nothing and no one can come between us.  Not even that damned honour you keep talking about."  He said sternly as he bored into her midnight pools.

"It's not as simple as you think, youkun…"  She whispered softly.

"Yes it is.  It's simple, just like that."  He snapped his fingers as he spoke.  "The decision is yours to make.  Kaii jii-san never disapproved of us and neither did my parents.  In fact, they all wish for us to be together."

She looked up at him with her hopeful midnight gems.  He smiled warmly at her comfortingly.  "Don't worry too much.  Everything will be fine."  He glanced at his watch briefly and took her hand into his.  "I assumed you've enrolled into all my classes.  So, shall we go?  We have the marketing lecture next."

She let herself be pulled along by Kaede to the next lecture.  But as they walked across the campus's grounds, her head reeled with self-debate about whether she should relinquish the samurai code she'd bound herself so tightly to or not.  She sighed mentally as she settled into her seat next to Kaede while other students in the lecture hall ogled at them, not wanting to believe that the Ice Prince was smiling warmly.

〆    〆    〆    〆    〆

After going from lectures to lectures, lunch break finally came.  Kaede took Miei into the cafeteria and sat down at the basketball team's regular table.  They were soon joined by other members of the team and Kaede introduced those she didn't know before to her.  Hanamichi was the last to join them and he yelped like a giddy school boy as he laid sight on Miei.

"Misaki!  My god!  You're finally back!"

Miei smiled at her friend.  "Sakuragi-kun, hisahiburi desu ne.  O'genki?"

Hanamichi sat down beside her and nodded.  "Of course!  This tensai is always genki!  Nyahahahahaha!"

Yeaps!  He hasn't changed a bit! Miei thought as her smile broadened warmly.

"Oi kitsune, why didn't you tell me she's coming back?"  Hanamichi darted a playful glare at Kaede.

"Didn't know she's coming back.  I was really surprised when I saw her in my lecture and sitting next to me this morning."  Kaede said with a smile as he clasped her hands in his.

Kaede, Miei and Hanamichi were chatting happily whilst those who didn't know of the little _situation_ that happened almost three years ago gawked at the kitsune.  Is the world coming to an end?  Rukawa Kaede, _The Ice Prince_ that everyone knows so well is _smiling and chatting_!? This single thought echoed in the basketballers' minds.

Hanamichi then noticed something different about Miei.  The red head pointed at his left cheek indicatively and asked, "What happened?"

"I had surgery.  When I accepted the job Kawa Shu-sama offered me and went to Zurich, I had surgery to cover the scar since I couldn't possibly run around the offices with that scar on my face scaring everyone I see."  She said with a slightly dry tone.

Kaede squeezed her hands gently to sooth her of the pain she was feeling from remembering Murasaki.  She smiled at him for his thoughtfulness.  Suddenly, she remembered what she'd wanted to ask him since she saw him this morning, but was distracted from it.  She turned and looked at the raven head seriously.

"Why are those Sugiyama Gumi thugs after you?"  She asked in a solemn tone.

"The yakuza is after kitsune?!"  Hanamichi yelped disbelievingly.  "What the heck for?  And, how come I dunno about it?!"

"That's what I'd like to know.  The information provided only states that youkun refused to have any kage assigned to him, and the reason behind it is unknown."

"Chotto matte!  What the hell are you guys going on about?  And why are you calling him youkun, and what's the meaning of having a kage assigned to him?"  Kiyota cried exasperatedly after listening to the threesome's conversation.

"They don't know about your identity, do they?"  Miei asked Kaede after hearing Kiyota's little speech.

Kaede and Hanamichi shook their heads in unison.  Within the entire population of TouDai, students and staffs inclusive, no one knew about Kaede's heritance, except Kaede himself and Hanamichi.  Miei felt a headache coming on, and to top it up, Kiyota's not one who'd be content with knowing only scraps of the whole story.

"Sakuragi-kun, can you do me the honour of taking on the role of the explicator of youkun's situation to your fellow team mates while I communicate with youkun?"  She asked the red head.

Hanamichi nodded and turned to the others.  "Guys, I'll give you the details but you guys must promise not to blab about it to anyone else, k?  Let's go to another table and give these two some space."

The group left with Hanamichi to another table whilst Miei tried to get Kaede to recall what had caused the Sugiyama Gumi to confer words of going after the raven head.

"What happened?"  She asked firmly.

Kaede cocked his head to one side as he tried to recall recent happenings in his life.  His kitsune eyes narrowed somewhat as he remembered the incident that had happened almost two weeks ago.

"Guess I'd bashed up someone in their ranks."  He deadpanned.

Miei raised an inquisitive eyebrow.  "What happened exactly?"

"I was walking back to my car after buying some things from the convenient store and saw a bunch of guys harassing a girl.  I was going to walk away when I noticed that girl happened to be Gori, Shohoku's ex-captain's sister, so I went over and helped her."

"So you went over and helped the little _damsel_ in distress by bashing up those guys pretty badly, scoffed at them and walked off right?"  Miei jeered as she felt a prick of jealousy over him helping a girl who had a big crush on him.  She rolled her eyes at herself.  Miei no baka!

"That's about it."  Kaede grinned at her, "Did I just hear jealousy in your tone?"

"No you did not!"  Miei riposted as the blush on her cheeks began to build.

Kaede's grin widened as her blush darkened with time.  She tried to snap out of her embarrassment by putting on a serious mask.  "OK.  Now we know the cause of it all.  So, all we have to do is wait for those guys to turn up and try and settle things without too much violence."  She paused slightly and continued, "That is…_if_ they are willing to settle things quietly."

Meanwhile, at the table not too far from Kaede and Miei, Hanamichi began telling his fellow team mates about Kaede's heritage and who Miei was…minus the _unpleasant_ scene which had taken place at Shohoku three years back.  Once he finished, he was presented with jaw-dropped team mates who were starring at him as if he was an alien from outer space.

"Anou…guys?"  Hanamichi waved his hand in front of the basketballers in attempts to get a reaction from them.

The first one to recover was Maki, followed by Fujima then the others.  Kiyota jumped and yelped when he broke out of the trance.  "I can't believe that no good show-off is a member of the richest and most powerful families in Japan!"

Hanamichi head-butted the wild monkey and snapped, "Urusai!  You want the whole world to know about kitsune!?"

The long haired point guard fainted on impact and slumped on the table with his eyes turned into whirlies.  Everyone at the table sweat-dropped at the show provided by the two monkeys of the team.

"Never would I have thought that Rukawa is from such an ancient and influential family.  What's more is that he has personal bodyguards that no one knows about." Sendoh commented with a tinge of covetousness.

"You don't have to envy him Smiley.  I've seen what he has to put up with because of his social status and it's not fun.  He can't even have the girl he loves because of his status and because she's his servant who'd sworn to protect him with her life."  Hanamichi said bleakly.

"So what's Rukawa gonna do about her then?  Like you said, they can't be together because of this master-servant relationship."  Shin asked curiously while he pointed a finger at Miei.

Hanamichi shrugged.  "Don't know.  But, the atmosphere enveloping them now is definitely better than it was three years ago.  With luck, Kitsune might just make it this time and get her to forget about all those honour codes she keeps talking about."

"Hopefully.  Guess we'd better wish Rukawa good luck then."  Fujima winked light-heartedly at the group as smiles climbed onto everyone's faces.

Yes…with luck he might just be able to pull it off and glue her to his side forever this time. Hanamichi smiled as he turned to look at the master-servant pair who were chatting animatedly.  His shadow has finally returned…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**akane ****の teahouse**

Konnichiwa minna-san! :D  Genki?  ^_^

A belated Xmas wish to you all…and Happy New Year ne, since it's almost 2004!  ;)

Well…let's see…if all goes as planned, this fic should finish soon…two more chapters or so  ^_^;

Anyways, thanks for sticking with me till now, an hope you've enjoyed this chappy ^_^

Please drop me some reviews ne ;)  Onegaishimasu~~~  =^.^=

_The Lazy Neko signing out…   =^.^=_


	10. Shadows Entwined

_Disclaimer: Ya da…ya da…ya da… The usual disclaimer that everyone's annoyed about applies. Slam Dunk does not belong this lazy neko, and it'll never be, 'cos Takehiko Inoue sensei is its rightful owner! But…the OC's are mine and mine only! Bwahahahahahaha~ :D K…so what if this neko's a loony? Hahahahahaha~ :P =^.^=_

* * * * *

猫は言う…

**みんな様、****あげましておめでとうございます！******

**Happy New Year, Minna-sama!  =^.^=  *bows***

A big, **big **thank you to **all** **the** **readers** out there who'd been patient enough to follow this fic through from the beginning.  I think this is the longest I've ever taken to complete a fic ;P hehehe  ^_^;;

Anyways, thank you to everyone who'd reviewed this fic…and I hope the reviews will keep coming in, constructive R&R and general comments are always welcomed ;)

Well, that's it from this lazy cat ne…  have to go and work on my other fics no da~  ^_~

Ja mata ne~  ^_^  Hope you all will enjoy this last chappy =^.^=

_The Lazy Neko singing out…  =^.^=_

(P/S:  Just one little note :P  For those who don't know…_hujin _(夫人) means Mrs in Jap.  The formal and honourable way of call someone's wife, in other words, it's keigo ;) sore ja~)

*** * * * ***

NB: "…" Character's speech

… Character's Thoughts

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

****

**~ Chapter 9 – Shadows Entwined ~**

As things turned out, they seemed to have switched places.  She the master and he the kage.

Miei couldn't help but lose her most prized characteristic…her calmness.  It had been six days since she returned to Tokyo from Prague, her last vocational destination; and within this short period of time, Kaede had glued himself to her so tightly that made them seemed to have switched places with each other.  He had moved into Kaku Dou and followed her around everywhere she went, except the lavatory and bathroom.  This annoyed her to the limit and made her unable to carry out her duties as his kage for his protection, even though there were no activities from the Sugiyama Gumi.

She stopped and turned around abruptly, pulled her hand out of Kaede's and glared at him.

"Can you stop being childish and let me do my job!?"  She hissed through gritted teeth.

The kitsune just smiled innocently at her.  "You are doing your job.  You are protecting me this very moment, are you not?  My dear Miei?"

"How many times do I have to tell you NOT TO CALL ME MIEI?  I'm known as Katori Yami at the moment!"  She snapped softly but sternly.

"Hai, hai, Yami-chan."  He continued to smile so very innocently that Miei wished she could just smack him silly to get rid of that smile.

He caught her hand in his again and pulled her towards the basketball gym.  "Let's hurry, or else we'll be late."

"Yo…Kaede-kun!"  Miei gasped at the sudden force entailed by his pulling and nearly stumbled and knock into the raven head.

She had resolved to calling the raven head by his name instead the honourable title of a young master.  This took much curious gazes off her and the raven head.  However, ninety percent of TouDai's female population had labelled her as their number one enemy because of her closeness to their idol.  The remaining ten percent, well, they couldn't care less because they are too old to have a fancy for the young basketball hunk, their student.  So as one could imagine, Miei's life in TouDai was practically hell on earth, as prescribed by TouDai's female population.  How she wished Sugiyama Gumi would just show up and she could get her job over and done with so she could get out of this place!

She sighed as she followed Kaede into the gym.  As soon as they reached the gym, Kaede pecked her cheek quickly, a habit he'd developed over the past few days and joined the others for practice.  She leaned against the wall and let herself slip to the perfectly polished floor as she sighed helplessly for her current predicament.  Kami-sama, what have I done to deserve this?  Why did you have to make me fall for the one person who I'm not suppose to fall in love with?

Ever since her return and meeting with her young master, the number of self-debate sessions had increased so dramatically that all she could think about when she was allowed a solitary moment was: _should she relinquish the pride and honour of a samurai and allow her heart to do as it wish?_  She knew her walls were crumbling with each sight of him and the rope that bound her to the samurai code had thinned to a thread, which could break any day, any time.

What should I do? She asked herself for the umpteenth time as she watched him performed a perfect lay up.  I though all these feelings would go away once I'm far away from him.  But…the distance only seemed to have the opposite effect.  It only amplified the feelings I have for him and make my heart ache to be with him.  What should I do?  Can anyone out there tell me?  _What should I do?_

The gym's doors were thrown open forcefully at that very moment, breaking Miei's train of thoughts and stopped the basketball practise session.  She looked up and directed her sharp gaze toward the opened doors.  Her reflexes kicked in as she saw the two men holding the door opened and rushed to Kaede's side.

"Oi!  Who are you people?  Do you know you're not supposed too wear boots when you walk into a basketball gym?"  Hanamichi glared at the newcomers.

"Hahaha.  My, my.  Isn't this dandy?  The little basketball jock has a friend standing up for him…  Awwwww…that is just so sweet!"  A man in his early twenties joined the two men who'd barged in as five other men walked in behind him.  He smirked at the basketballers, "So sickeningly sweet that I want to destroy you all."

"Teme!  Who the hell do you think you are!?"  Kiyota shouted at the group of men heatedly.  "Who gave you permission to come into the gym!?"

"Permission?  Never heard of the word, right fellas?"  The man mocked and laughed, and those who came with him, his minions joined their boss's laugh.

Miei recognised these people immediately.  The man mocking the basketballers was Sugiyama Gumi's future leader-to-be, Sugiyama Iesada, the guy whom Kaede bashed.  They've finally come.  Took them long enough! She sneered silently.

"Why you bastard!"  Kiyota hissed.  Just before he was about to lunge at them, Maki ordered him to stay put.  Although Kiyota obeyed Maki, Hanamichi was not about to be intimidated by the _old man's_ command.  He took a step forward with clenched fists and waited for the right moment to attack.  But before he could launch an assault, Miei stepped in front of him and held up a hand, motioning him to stay put.

"You must be Sugiyama Iesada.  I know why you are here and I'm willing to negotiate the settlements with you."  Miei said with a calm, cool voice.

Iesada quirked an eyebrow and scoffed, "Negotiate?  Who do you think you are Missy?  You think a _woman_ can meddle with _men's_ business?  Besides, what make you so sure that I'll be willing to _negotiate_ with you, woman?"

Miei narrowed her eyes dangerously.  Just the type of chauvinistic bastard I thought he'd be!

"Does the name _Kaku Dou_ ring a bell?"  Miei deadpanned icily.

The name finally caught Iesada's attention and all previous derisiveness vanished into thin air.  He eyed Miei closely.  "What's your business here, Kaku Dou Shi?"

"As I have mentioned, to negotiate with you."

"The little jock had employed your help I see."  Iesada's mocking tone returned.  "What a laugh!  He's not man enough to handle the things by himself, so he pays a _girl_ to protect him.  This must be the joke of the century!  Hahahahahahahahaha!"

Iesada and his men doubled over with laughter as Miei's expressions became more solemn.  Kaede on the other hand remained as expressionless as he always was, although he was already boiling inside.  How he wish to wring Iesada's neck like a rag!  But he remained silent and narrowed his kitsune eyes dangerously.  He knew it was best that he allowed Miei to handle the situation and avoid getting himself dragged into the whirlpool of coming into contact with the yakuza.  He was a Rukawa after all, and being a Rukawa meant that he had to be careful of every word he spoke and every action he took.  Therefore, Iesada's degrading words only made him stood his ground and forced himself to endure this moment of disgrace, which he would repay Iesada back with a thousand times of what he'd given him today.

"I demand that you take back your dishonouring words Sugiyama-san, for my youkun is not someone you can trample upon."  Miei hissed through gritted teeth with her fists clenched.  No one…No one can be disrespectful to youkun…my youkun…my Kaede! Her mind pronounced spitefully.  This thought made her realised something instantaneously and a light smile curled her lips, which caused her to relax immediately.  She had made her decision.  Her heart had chosen.

"For your information Sugiyama-san, that is if you don't already know, Kaku Dou was able to take out Riku Dou, an organisation that was more than ten times larger than your father's Sugiyama Gumi with ease.  So if you insist on becoming our enemy, you are very welcomed to.  However, please be assured that Sugiyama Gumi will disappear from the face of the earth within twenty four hours if you choose so."  She paused slightly and continued, "And I assure you that this is no threat."

Miei's little declaration caused Iesada's blood to freeze.  His goons began to cower behind their boss as they were very much taken aback by Miei's tone, a tone that belonged to someone very powerful.  They all knew of Kaku Dou's power and influence in the societies, both black and white.

"Hahahahaha!"  Iesada began to laugh hysterically to shake off his nervousness.  He did not believe Miei was capable of achieving her words.  He glared and snarled at her, "Do you seriously think you can intimidate me, woman!?  What the hell do you think you are!?"

Miei narrowed her eyes at Iesada warningly as she reached into her coat's inner pocket, ready to pull out her needles and attack when required.  However, before she had the chance to teach Iesada and his goons a lesson, the silky baritone of Kaede rang through the air as he stepped in front of her.

"If you dare, Sugiyama, touch her and I'll tear you into pieces.  Kaku Dou doesn't need to interfere, I'll make sure you and your Gumi are torn into pieces by my hands."  He stated callously.  "This, I promise you.  I've pounded you once, and I can beat you up a second, even a third or fourth time!"

"Bravo!"  Another baritone sounded from no where and hand claps rang through the silent air.  "Bravo young Rukawa!"

Everyone diverted their gazes behind Iesada's back as a figure clad in black stepped into sight.

Shiro!  What the heck is he doing here!? Kaede, Miei and Hanamichi shouted mentally as they were surprised by sudden appearance of the ex-assassin from Riku Dou.

"Ano, can someone spare a moment and tell me who this new guy is?"  Sendoh voiced everyone's curiosity.

"Someone you don't want to mess with," Hanamichi answered his question flatly as he stared at the group in front of them coldly.

Huh? Question marks appeared on everyone's faces immediately.  Apparently, what the red head said did not carry enough weight as an answer to Sendoh's question.

"Shiro, you are here for?"  Miei spoke softly while she continued to observe Shiro carefully.

"Don't worry Akino; I'm not here for trouble.  In fact, I'm here to help resolve the little misunderstanding between young Rukawa and young Sugiyama."  Shiro shrugged with a smile.

Akino?!  What the?  Isn't her surname Katori? This thought reeled in the mind of those who'd only known Miei for the short time they've met.

"What are you talking about Shiro!?  You can't be serious!"  Iesada's eyes bulged in disbelieves.  "No one impedes the Sugiyama Gumi and remain unscathed."

A loud thud was heard in the silent gym suddenly and everyone couldn't help but winced at what had happened in that split second.  Shiro grabbed Iesada by the collar and threw him against the wall behind him as if he was a piece of twig.

"Boss!"  Iesada's goons shouted and closed in, in attempts to help their boss free from Shiro's grasp.  But with one powerful swing of his right leg, Shiro sent the seven men of Iesada flying whilst he kept his hold on Iesada.

"If your father didn't ask me to, do you think I'd be here!?"  Shiro snapped at Iesada.  "Do you seriously think that you can go up against them?!"  He pointed a finger at Miei and Kaede.  "You have no idea what you're getting into!  Young Rukawa here was able to beat you and three of your guys up the other night easily and for good reasons too.  Now, he has a samurai by his side.  Do you think you have what it takes to go up against someone like that?  How foolish are you anyways?"

"I…I…"  Iesada wanted to rebut but was lost for words.  He could still remember how Kaede had taken him and his men out single-handedly, and exited unscathed afterwards.

Shiro slammed Iesada into the wall again and Iesada hissed in pain.  Ooh!  That must hurt. This thought ran through everyone's mind.

"Wake up will you!?  Akino is the best of the best within Kaku Dou, even…" Shiro paused for a little while then continued with remembrance and a grieved voice with his head lowered, "Even he, the best of us lost to her."

Miei froze to Shiro's words.  "Shiro…"  She mumbled softly.

Kaede wrapped an arm around her shoulders immediately.  She closed her eyes and let herself sink into his comforting embrace.

Shiro loosened his hold Iesada's collar and turned to face Miei and Kaede.  "Akino, Rukawa, can we consider that we have everything as settled and regard this little incident as it'd never happened?"

Still in Kaede's arms, Miei reopened her midnight orbs that were now tainted with traces of red.

"Hai, Shiro."  She replied with an affirmative nod.

"Good."  Shiro said with a smile and turned back to face Iesada.  "As for you, you will return to your gumi and reflect on what you've done."

"But…"  Iesada began to refute but was stopped by Shiro.

"No buts!  If you say another word, I'll make sure you'll be reflecting yourself in a hospital instead of your own room!"  Shiro threatened.

Iesada gulped.  He was very clear of what Shiro was capable of and that he'd never gone back on his words.  He motioned his men to leave and turned to leave himself.  When he was about to step out of the gym, he turned around and asked the question that had been plaguing his mind since Miei began speaking to him.  "Just who the hell are you Rukawa?  Why is this Kaku Dou Shi calling you youkun anyways, especially since I've never heard of Kaku Dou Shi bowing down to anyone before?"

"Whoever kitsune is, is none of your business Sugiyama!"  Hanamichi snapped at Iesada.

"Who do you think you are speaking to me in that tone Sakuragi?!"  Iesada bit back with a flushed face.

"I'm the Tensai Basketto Man of course!  Who else could I be?"  Hanamichi jeered.

"Sakuragi!"  Iesada hissed through gritted teeth.

"Break it up do'aho."  The raven head shot an annoyed glare at his friend.  He then turned to Iesada and deadpanned, "Kaku Dou is my retainer, and Rukawa Sho is my father."

Iesada was now truly stunned.  Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined the frosty raven head to be someone from a lineage of such strong influence.  He finally understood why his father had asked Shiro to come to help clear up the mess he'd brought upon himself, even by using up all his favours with Shiro to get the ex-assassin to show…for his sake.

He turned and walked off, laughing at himself, at his pompousness…

"Well, since everything's settled, I'd be going then.  Ja."  Shiro said and waved to leave.

"Chotto Shiro," Miei called out softly.  "Midori…Midori wa o'genki?"

Shiro stopped in mid strides and turned to face her.  "Aa.  Genki desu yo," he said with a gentle smile at the mention of his wife and continued with the tone of a proud father-to-be, "She is with child and will be giving birth to our first baby in three months."

Miei smiled back at him.  "Congratulations Shiro."

"Thank you.  Looks like you've put the pass behind at last."  He pointed at his left cheek, gesturing at her missing scar, "Good for you and hope you and young Rukawa can break through that barrier that's holding you two apart ne?"  Shiro said with a mischievous wink.

Miei blushed.  Kaede smiled a heartfelt smile at Shiro.  "Thank you for your blessings, Shiro."

"You're most welcomed.  Well, I'd better get going then, Midori's waiting for me.  Ja."  With that, Shiro exited the gym as silently as he had appeared.

Kaede grasped Miei's hand in his as they watch Shiro left.  Miei smiled gently at Shiro's vanishing figure, My best wishes goes out to you and Midori.  Kiwotsukete ne.

〆    〆    〆    〆    〆

Heavy footsteps resonated through the tranquil hallways of Kaku Dou as a tall male with porcelain like skin ran around the grounds in search of a girl with waist length hair.  He stopped in front of her room and leaned against the door frame as he caught his breath whilst his raven fringe draped over his face.  The long haired girl looked up from the luggage she was packing and turned to face the tall figure by her door.  She got up and took a piece of tissue out of the tissue box and walked toward the raven head.  She stopped just in front of him and lifted his face with one hand as the other wiped away beads of perspiration on his smooth face with the tissue she was holding.

"I thought you know the rules around here.  You're not supposed to run in the hallways."  She said teasingly as if she was lecturing a disobedient child.

He caught her hands in his and locked her into a tight embrace which almost knock the breath out of her.  "Why are you leaving again?"  His whispered painfully.  "I thought everything's passed and you're going to stay by my side."

Miei couldn't help but coughed as she tried to catch some much needed air.  "Youkun…you…youkun, can…can you let…let go of…of me fir…first?"

Kaede loosened his hold immediately and fussed over her.  "Are you alright Miei?  Gomen…I didn't…I…"

As soon as her breathing smoothed, she placed her hands on his cheeks and looked into his cerulean pools.  A smile graced her once scarred but now smoothed features, "Youkun, I'm a contracted staff of Kawa-Ha.  I came back on leave so I must return to my post and complete my contract ne."

His hands covered hers as they held his face.  "I can talk to tou-san and…"

She shook her head slightly, "Iie.  That is not necessary.  I'm contracted to work for three years with the company, I have to fulfil my agreement."

"Demo…"

She removed herself from his grasp and walked over to the window.  "I need to do this youkun, although my heart had chosen."

Kaede walked toward her and pulled her into an embrace from behind.  He buried his face in her nape and breathed in her light lavender scent.  "Miei…"

"My heart had chose you over the code Kaede," she said as she sank deeper into his embrace. Closing her eyes, she shifted her head slightly on his chest so it was resting on where his heart was.  Listening to the rhythmic thudding of his heart, she felt that she had never felt warmer and safer before.  It was as though she had found a harbour where she could rest her sails.

Kaede stiffened at her words.  This was the first time he had heard her heart's voice, it was also the first time she had called him by his name without the addition of _kun_.  No words could be used to describe the happiness his heart felt at that very moment.  His heart was bulging with warmth and love for her and from her.  He could finally feel her feelings for him with openness.  There was no more hiding or running away.  He knew he'd caught her and bound her to him at last.

They held on to each other and enjoyed the silent moment.  No more words were needed.  All needed to be spoken of had been said.  As the sun set into the horizon, two shadows entwined into one…

〆    〆    〆    〆    〆

Six years flashed by as if it was only yesterday when they had met for the first time.  A light drizzle was falling lightly outside the window, misting the scenery outside the little chalet not far from the city of Marseille.  A woman was standing by the window, her oversized bathrobe slid off one of her shoulders exposing her skin to the cool air while her waist length hair draped over her other shoulder.  Although her skin was smooth, there was a light scar on it, making that line where the injury had occurred, an off-white colour whilst the rest of her skin was a healthy light tan colour.  A tall male with messy raven tassel, also dressed in a bathrobe soon joined her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her into his embrace.  The woman smiled at her lover's action and leaned into his embrace.  The man placed a chaste kiss on her bared shoulder, on the light scar.  It was a scar she received when she was his kage, his geboku.

"Miei, when are you going to say yes?"

"Are you not satisfied with what we have now?"  Instead of answering his question, she asked him another.

Kaede sighed weakly.  He had proposed so many times that he had lost counted.  "You're still not going to say yes are you?  Not even after you've given me a daughter?"

Miei turned around and looped her arms around her koibito's neck.  She smiled sweetly at him, "You know that I love you Kaede, and…marriage is just a modality.  I'm sure you still love me just as much even though we don't sign that piece of paper."

"Yes, but…tou-san and ka-san, and Kaii jii-san especially are very worried about us, you know?  So, why don't we just please them by going through with the wedding?"

"They have too much spare time on their hands ever since they passed on their responsibilities to you and Asato nii-san.  So, let them fuss and worry over things a little.  I sure am not in any hurry to change my surname into Rukawa, legally yet; although everyone does call me Rukawa hujin these days," she shrugged playfully.

Kaede smiled back at her faintly, "You know you're driving me nuts, don't you?"

"Yes, but you still love me for it, right?"  She grinned as she pulled his head down and sealed her lips on his.  Hmmm…should I tell him I'm pregnant again?  Nah!  Not yet.  Maybe in another month or so… Her grin turned cheekier at the thought while their kiss deepened.

**~*~*~*~          OwArI             ~*~*~*~**


End file.
